París Lovers
by Eve Runner
Summary: Ella. Es una linda chica, con un futuro brillante, la mejor estudiante de su facultad. Escritora potencial. Él. Es un astuto chico, que sabe lo quiere y hacia dónde va, nada lo detiene cuando desea obtener algo. Estudiante de medicina, futuro cirujano plástico. Juntos viviran la mejor experiencia de sus vidas... una llamada amor en la ciudad de los amantes... París.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Espero les guste.**

**Estaré actualizando diario o cada dos días, serán capítulos cortos, así mismo la historia es de poca longitud.**

* * *

_**Dedicada a E.S.C**_

* * *

**Paris Lovers**

Ella. Es una linda chica, con un futuro brillante, la mejor estudiante de su facultad. Escritora potencial. Posee una belleza sencilla que no necesita de los excesos de maquillaje para mostrarse ante los demás. Su modo de ser es tan natural y fresco como la brisa en una tarde de verano. Su mente es eterna confluencia de ideas y sus pensamientos son un torbellino cargado de creatividad. Su corazón es un remanso de paz y contradictoriamente, una cascada llena de emoción. Su espíritu vivaz. Su personalidad reservada. ¿Qué se le puede negar a una chica como ella? Nada. Es por ello que en este momento empaca sus maletas. Paris, la ciudad luz, la espera. Su madre aún no acepta que su tía le haya regalado a su bebé tremendo regalo, ¿por qué tenía que consentir todos los deseos de su pequeña? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en diciembre? ¿Por qué su princesa pasaría navidad entre fríos franceses? ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Él. Es un astuto chico, que sabe lo quiere y hacia dónde va, nada lo detiene cuando desea obtener algo, no importa lo que sea, no importa lo que cueste. Bueno, él tiene con qué pagar. Heredero de una considerable fortuna, sin embargo, el dinero no es el centro de su interés. Estudiante de medicina, futuro cirujano plástico. Su sueño ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan a través de su profesión. Sus deseos son comunes y nada opulentos. Encontrar a la chica de sus sueños, casarse, formar una familia, crear y dirigir su propia clínica, y que su dulce esposa lo ayude a crear y manejar una fundación. De espíritu apasionado y personalidad cautivadora. Tenaz y soñador, una combinación de cualidades chispeantes. La confianza siempre en sí mismo. ¿Podría él no obtener lo que desea? No lo creo. Ahora, él recorre las calles de Paris en su tercera visita a la ciudad, la primera vez sin su familia y amigos. Se detiene frente a la icónica Torre Eiffel y sonríe. Cualquiera supondría que él lo tiene todo, belleza, familia, amigos y dinero… pero no, le hace falta algo… Encontrar a su verdadero amor, y con ese propósito está en Paris, para buscar en la ciudad de los amantes a su amada. Fin de año es su fecha tope para hacerlo, ¿por qué? Él tiene sus buenas razones.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasará con estos jóvenes? ¿Sus respectivos camino los llevarán a sus sueños? ¿Sus destinos están entrelazados? ¿Siquiera el destino existe? ¿Serán victimas del destino? ¿Encontrará él el amor en Paris? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué la motiva a viajar en estas fechas?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hi, lovers.**

**¿Merezco un besito o un puñetazo en la cara?**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansía.**

**Hasta lueguito.**

**Su Lover, Eve.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El vuelo pese a todo fue una experiencia única, había disfrutado de todo el trayecto. Para Isabella subirse al avión solo fue el inicio de una maravillosa aventura, una que sin duda tendría su punto álgido en Paris.

Conseguir un taxi fue muy fácil. Iría a casa de una amiga de su tía, donde se quedaría las próximas dos semanas. Su tía Carmen tenía muy buenos contactos alrededor del mundo y en Paris tenía amistades muy valiosas, como era el caso de Esme, una de sus mejores amigas, quien gustosa aceptó recibir a Isabella en su enorme casa, la cual compartía con su sobrina Alice.

Llegar a casa de Esme no fue una tarea difícil había dado indicaciones precisas a Isabella y esta, a su vez, las había transmitido tal cual al conductor del taxi, en un casi perfecto francés, y en menos de lo pensado el auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Esme, quien ya la esperaba en la entrada de la misma, acompañada por una chica de baja estatura, quien deducía sería Alice, y un chico muy atractivo, del cual Isabella no tenía noción alguna sobre su parentesco con Esme.

En cuanto descendió del auto Esme corre a su encuentro y la abraza fuerte, desde ese momento Isabella se siente como en su segundo hogar.

—Isabella, cariño. Al fin tengo la dicha de tenerte en mi hogar —dice Esme emocionada.

—Señora Esme, mi tía Carmen me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted —agrega Bella.

—Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas, y por favor, solo Esme, nada de señora, me harás sentir vieja —comenta ella sonriendo.

—Gracias —se limita a decir Isabella.

—Bueno, Isabella, te presento a mi sobrina, Alice y a Edward, sobrino de mi difunto esposo, también está pasando unos días aquí, en Paris.

Ambos jóvenes saludan a Isabella con un abrazo y un beso. Edward toma el equipaje de Isabella y lo lleva dentro de la casa, mientras Alice le ayuda con el equipaje de mano. Esme toma a Isabella de la mano y luego de pagarle al taxista entran a la casa.

Isabella al ver aquel lugar queda gratamente impresionada. La sala de la casa es el vivo reflejo de la elegancia parisina. Esme no pasa por alto la sonrisa que se muestra en el rostro de la chica, así que luego de que Alice y Edward le enseñan casan y le muestran su habitación. Una vez ella se instala en la misma, todos se reúnen en la sala para compartir una pequeña merienda, que la misma Esme ha preparado, dado que ya Isabella ha almorzado en el avión y la hora de la cena está aún lejana.

En cuanto Isabella llega a la sala Edward se levanta del sofá en que se encuentra sentado y le hace un lugar a Isabella a su lado, quedando esta en medio de él y Alice. Dan inicio a una conversación que gira en torno a Isabella y su deseo de estar en Paris. Edward interviene en diversas ocasiones para alabar las apreciaciones de esta sobre la ciudad, puesto que siente que aunque es la primera vez de esta en Paris tiene una visión estupenda del espíritu de Paris.

—¿Qué estudias, Isabella? —pregunta Alice.

—Literatura. Quiero ser escritora —responde con sencillez esta.

—¡Vaya! ¡Una _freaky _literaria! —exclama Alice burlándose.

—Alice… —la reprende Esme.

—No pasa nada —dice Isabella.

—Isabella, no tomes en cuenta la mononeurona de Alice, por favor —dice burlón Edward.

—¡Ja! Sí, hazle caso al _señor yo lo sé todo_. Cree que es superior a los demás porque estudia medicina —se mofa esta de él.

—Jovencitos, ¡por Dios! —grita Esme—. ¿Qué va a pensar Isabella de ustedes dos! Que yo soy tía de un par de mal educados, sin duda —expresa.

—No, Esme, claro que no. En serio, no pasa nada —trata Isabella de no darle importancia a todo el asunto.

—Tía Esme, al menos Isabella se hace una idea de cómo es tu ácida sobrina —comenta Edward con total despreocupación.

—_Ce est trop ... Je vais devoir subir une plus stupides! (1) _—grita Alice.

—Siquiera te has preguntado si Isabella entiende francés —inquiere Edward—. ¿Hablas francés, Isabella? —le pregunta este directamente a la chica.

Isabella baja la cabeza apenada y responde.

—Sí, mi tía Carmen me ha enseñado varios idiomas, entre ellos francés.

Esme se pone colorada de la ira, se levanta de su lugar y toma a Alice del brazo, le sonríe a Bella y Edward, y finalmente, sale con Alice de la sala, camino a las habitaciones, poco después se oyen las reprimendas de Esme a su sobrina.

—Isabella, ya fuera de broma, no tomes en cuenta los comentarios de Alice, la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabe lo que dice. Perdió a sus padres cuando solo era una niña y se la vive en discordia con el mundo, no es personal, con todos es así —explica Edward.

—Tranquilo, yo entiendo, debió ser muy duro para ella crecer sin sus padres —comenta Isabella.

—Olvidemos el mal momento y cuéntame… ¿por qué venir a Paris? —le pregunta él para cambiar de tema.

—Paris es diferente de cualquier ciudad, se siente una magia especial en cuanto pones un pie en ella —dice Isabella.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —replica Edward.

—Es la ciudad del amor —dice Isabella sonrojada—. Vengo en busca de inspiración —finalmente confiesa.

—¿Inspiración? A ver si entiendo, ¿quieres escribir una historia de amor y Paris como ciudad de los amantes te inspirará? —Isabella asiente—. ¿Y por qué no vives tu propia historia de amor? Podría ser mucho más inspirador —agrega Edward.

—No lo sé. No creo que pueda vivir algo tan épico como para escribir sobre ello —argumenta Isabella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tal vez vivas una historia mucho más que épica. —Edward le guiña un ojo.

—Alice dijo que estudias medicina, ¿en qué piensas especializarte? —pregunta ella cambiando el tema.

—¡Qué buena eres para cambiar de tema! Quiero ser cirujano plástico —contesta este.

Isabella arquea una ceja.

—¿Cirujano plástico? —En la voz de Isabella puede sentirse la decepción.

—¿Algún problema, _mademoiselle_ (2)? —cuestiona Edward algo molesto al ver la reacción de Isabella.

Bella niega con la cabeza.

—Bien. Pensé que por ser una escritora no serías tan prejuiciosa —suelta con acritud él.

—¿Qué? —exclama Isabella sorprendida.

—Te delataste a ti misma —señala Edward—. ¿Eres otra de esas chiquillas que cree que un cirujano plástico solo se dedica a poner silicona aquí y allá? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

—Tú no sabes lo que pienso. No me conoces. —Es todo lo que ella se limita a decir.

—No hace falta. Ni pretendo hacerlo. —Y molesto Edward abandona la sala y se va en dirección a la cocina.

Isabella se regaña mentalmente por la rapidez en que su mente trabajó para cuestionar a Edward, y como si fuera poco sus palabras la delataron. Tenía qué hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con él, no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que las cosas hubieran empezado así, pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

Corre en la dirección que Edward ha tomado y lo encuentra en la cocina comiendo helado directamente del bote. La imagen es bastante graciosa. Es como ver a un chico que ha terminado con su novia tratando de salir de la depresión comiendo dulces.

—¿Siempre comes helado cuando estás molesto? —le pregunta Isabella al acercarse a él.

—No estoy molesto —dice él mientras toma una cucharada rebosante de helado—. Me siento ofendido —aclara.

—Yo lo siento mucho, no quise expresarme del modo en que lo hice sobre… —trata Isabella de disculparse.

—¿Quieres helado? —le ofrece Edward a Isabella.

—No gracias —contesta ella.

—Si tomas un poco te prometo que te haré un 10% de descuento cuando quieras hacerte la liposucción —le dice él sarcástico.

—No es gracioso, Edward —le reprocha ella.

—No, no lo es, ¿comerás el helado o tienes miedo de caer en las manos de un cirujano plástico? —cuestiona él antes de llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Bien, capto tu punto y de veras lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, no soy quien para juzgarte —se disculpa Isabella.

—Te daré una cuchara y comerás helado conmigo —dice Edward mientras busca en uno de los cajones los cubiertos.

—¿Me escuchaste? —inquiere Isabella algo contrariada por su actitud.

—Sí, y te disculpé desde el momento en que abriste esa boquita rosada —responde Edward—. Aquí tienes. —Le tiende una cuchara—. ¡Ahora a comer helado! —exclama sonriendo.

—¿Siempre eres así? —pregunta Isabella.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un corazón de pollo —bromea Edward—. Esta noche, después de cenar te llevaré a conocer Paris —dice.

—No me has preguntado si quiero —se queja Isabella.

—No necesito hacerlo. —Edward sonríe.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestiona Isabella.

—Tú vienes en busca de inspiración y esta noche empezaré a dártela —contesta él y se lleva otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

.

.

.

* * *

**De francés a español.**

1\. Esto es el colmo... ¡Tendré que soportar una estúpida más!

2\. Señorita.

* * *

**Bonjour, lovers.**

**Tarde… pero regresé. Tenía casa llena de familia y no me dejaban acercarme mucho al compu. Pero aquí me tienen y cumpliré con lo acordado.**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Mañana tendrán uno nuevo. **

**Debo agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Y a estas lovers agradezco sus rrs: Marta Salazar, ****RK**** y ****RRKK****.**

**Besitos, mis lovers.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Después del episodio en la cocina y luego de haberse comido entre los dos el bote de helado, Edward e Isabella se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un rato y bajar a la hora que Esme dispusiera todo para cenar.

Al llegar a su habitación Edward no dejaba de pensar en Isabella, lo bella que le parecía, ese aire intelectual y sofisticado que tenía al hablar, su manera de hilar cada frase y como sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, sobre todo si el tema se centraba en algún libro; él pudo verificarlo por su cuenta en cuanto trajo uno de los últimos que él había leído a la conversación, dado que tuvo que recibir de parte de ella una cátedra exhaustiva sobre cada elemento de la historia y su respectivo autor. Su mente solo pensaba en ella y nada más, contaba los minutos para llevarla a conocer Paris, no paraba de hacer planes, a dónde podría llevarla cada nuevo día. Algo dentro de él le decía que ella era la indicada, ella podía salvarlo de la emboscada que le estaban preparando sus padres para año nuevo. Debía conquistarla… tenía que hacerlo.

Por su parte Isabella pensaba en Edward. Se había equivocado al juzgar su futura profesión, su posición con respecto a las cirugías plásticas, de carácter estético, era completamente en contra, no podía comprender cuál era el afán de muchos de cambiar su apariencia a base de facilismo, cuando podían hacerlo a base de esfuerzo y de aceptación a quienes eran; sin embargo, hablar con Edward sobre el tema había tenido su efecto en su visión con respecto a este tipo de cirugías, así mismo, este le había confesado que pretendía ser un cirujano plástico no tanto por el tema de la estética, sino para ayudar a muchas personas, principalmente, niños que habían nacido con condiciones que exigían de una intervención de ese tipo de cirujanos o simplemente para aquellos que habían sufrido accidentes y sus cicatrices eran un recordatorio constante de lo sucedido. Al comprender la verdadera motivación de Edward con respecto a la medicina su manera de mirarlo cambió. Él no era ningún chico superficial, era todo lo contrario, la conversación que habían tenido había servido para confirmarlo. Isabella nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

.

.

.

Una vez estuvo lista la cena Esme fue a la habitación de Isabella a informarle que podía pasar al comedor, ya Alice y Edward las esperaban en la mesa para empezar a comer. En cuanto él nota que ella se acerca se coloca de pie y como todo un caballero, saca la silla para que ella se siente a su lado, Isabella le agradece y le da una sonrisa, Alice bufa ante tal escena y Esme sonríe complacida.

—He preparado una cena sencilla, Isabella. Espero te guste —dice Esme antes de empezar a comer.

—Gracias. No dudo que me encantará —comenta ella.

En la mesa se hayan dispuestos en dos fuentes diversos vegetales hervidos, y abundantes filetes de carne. A la vista se ve provocativos y el olor que emana la comida es adictivo. Edward le sirve a Isabella y luego de hacer lo mismo para sí mismo, le pasa la fuente de los vegetales a Alice, quien no pierde oportunidad para quejarse.

—¿Y a mí no me servirás? —le reclama a Edward.

—No —es lo único que este responde.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona Alice.

—Tienes manos —dice él.

—¡Ella también! —grita señalando a Isabella.

—Ella es invitada de nuestra tía, tú eres de la casa, no seas llorona —le reprocha este.

—Alice, por favor, recuerda lo que hablamos antes, ¿sí? —interviene Esme.

—Ok. Solo diré una cosa más y tiene que ver contigo, Isabella —dice Alice mirando directamente a la aludida.

Isabella sonríe y también le mira.

—Soy toda oídos —insta a Alice a hablar.

—Quiero decirte que lamento lo de hace unas horas atrás, pero no seré hipócrita, no me simpatizas, no me pareces adecuada para Edward, así que mientras estés aquí, aléjate de él —exige Alice.

—¡Alice! —Esme grita.

—Tranquila, Esme. No pasa nada. No me voy a molestar porque Alice haya querido ser sincera. Lo que si quiero dejar claro es que no tengo interés… de ese modo en Edward, recién le conozco —dice Isabella sin dejar de mirar a Alice, por lo que no aprecia la expresión de decepción que por unos segundos aparece en el rostro del chico.

—Me parece bien, porque no tienes nada de clase —agrega Alice y se dispone a comer.

—¡Ya basta! —ordena una muy molesta Esme—. No sé qué diablos está pasando contigo, pero si este comportamiento tuyo sigue voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas. —Alice al escuchar lo último deja escapar una lágrima que seca casi de manera inmediata pero que no pasa desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

—Ya no tengo hambre —dice Alice y abandona el comedor.

—Discúlpala, Isabella. Ella no acostumbra a ser así —dice Esme apenada.

—En serio, Esme. No sucede nada. Si quieres mañana me voy a un hotel, prefiero evitarte tantos problemas —propone Isabella.

—Nooooooooooooo —el grito de Edward no se hace esperar haciendo que Esme lo mire de manera divertida.

—Edward no es necesario gritar, yo también estoy en desacuerdo con esa idea tuya, Isabella, no me perdonaría que la sobrina de mi mejor amiga pase sus días en Paris en un hotel —manifiesta Esme.

—Bueno, tía, si Isabella quiere… puede quedarse en el apartamento de mis padres —sugiere Edward.

—¿Sola? —inquiere Esme.

—Yo podría quedarme con ella —dice él como si nada. Esme lo mira estrechando los ojos e Isabella empieza a ahogarse con la comida. Edward se apresura a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—No, ya dije, Isabella se queda en casa y punto, y Edward… tú también —le señala Esme con el tenedor.

—Está bien, Esme —acepta Isabella.

Por unos pocos minutos lo único que se escucha en el comedor es el ruido de los cubiertos, los tres han fijado toda su atención en comer, hasta que Edward vuelve a hablar y acaba con el silencio en el que se encontraban.

—Tía, llevaré a Isabella esta noche a _Le Ballroom du Beef Club (1) _—dice Edward. Esme arquea una ceja—. ¡Queda al lado de _Jardín de las Tullerías (2)_!

A Isabella no le pasa desapercibida la expresión de Esme ante lo que ha dicho Edward.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —pregunta Isabella con interés.

—Nada, cariño. Solo que espero que lleguen temprano a casa —dice Esme con su sonrisa maternal.

—¿Puedes explicarme a dónde vamos? —le pregunta Isabella a Edward.

—A un bar —responde Edward en un susurro.

—¿Bar? —inquiere Isabella impresionada.

—¡Hey! Cero prejuicios, por favor —ruega él.

—Ok. Cero prejuicios, ¿a qué hora salimos? —cuestiona ella.

—En lo que te levantes de la mesa y vayamos por mi bebé —contesta este.

—¿Tu bebé? ¿Cuál es el afán de los hombres de llamar a sus autos bebé? —inquiere Isabella riendo.

—Isabella, Edward no tiene auto —interviene Esme mientras recoge los platos de la mesa.

—¿No tienes auto? ¿Entonces quién o qué es tu bebé? —pregunta ella curiosa a Edward.

—Mi moto —contesta él finalmente.

—¿Moto? ¿Pasearemos por Paris en moto? —Isabella está muy impresionada por la sola idea.

—Sí, una _Harley Davidson_ azul que me regaló mi padre hace dos años, ¿tienes algún problema? Si no te gustan las motos podemos ir en taxi… —empieza a decir Edward.

—No, ni de broma. Me encantan las motos, ¿me dejas manejarla, por favor? —le pedí Isabella haciendo ojitos de gato con botas.

Al ver la expresión de completo asombro de Edward, ante la reacción de Isabella, Esme soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay, Edward! Has encontrado la horma de tu zapato —comenta Esme aún riendo y dejando al aludido lidiando con una Isabella emocionada y muy parlanchina.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

_**1\. Le Ballroom du Beef Club:**_ es un bar de cocktails underground que se encuentra al lado del Jardín de las Tullerías.

_**2\. **__**Jardín de las Tullerías**__**: **_Es un parque público en el centro de París. Antes formaba parte del hoy desaparecido Palacio de las Tullerías. Está ubicado entre el museo del Louvre (del que le separa el Arco de Triunfo del Carrusel) y la plaza de la Concordia. Por su costado sur, discurre el río Sena.

* * *

**¡Misión cumplida!**

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. En el próximo tendremos la primera salida de este par tan singular, a ver cómo les va.**

**Gracias por sus rrs, me gozo un mundo con lo que me escriben.**

**Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo.**

**Un besote, mis lovers.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella al salir de casa de Esme ya estaba siendo esperada por Edward, quien se encontraba apoyado en la más bella moto que en su vida había visto. Al verla salir Edward va a su encuentro y la toma de la mano, instándola a acercarse a la moto.

—Isabella, te presento, a mi chica —dice él señalando la moto.

— _Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mlle_ (1) —responde Isabella en francés.

—Me gusta tu francés —comenta Edward sonriendo.

—No es muy bueno —replica ella.

—Por favor, no me gusta esa excesiva humildad —expresa él, luego pone en una de las manos de ella las llaves de su moto—. Bien, tú nos llevaras hasta el bar —informa calmado.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le cuestiona Isabella.

—No, bueno… sí, pero solo un poco, todavía no requiero una habitación en el psiquiátrico —le contesta él—. Además confío en ti, ¿sabes manejar una moto, no? —Isabella asiente—. Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. Vamos. —Le tiende un casco color celeste.

—¿Para que haga juego con la moto? —pregunta Isabella al ver el color del casco.

—Sí y no. Si hace juego, pero lo compré porque ese color te queda bien —responde Edward.

—¿Es nuevo? —increpa ella sorprendida.

—Sí, lo compré mientras descansabas —contesta él.

—Yo pensé que lo tenías por alguna de tus… ¿acompañantes? —comenta ella.

—No tengo acompañantes mientras estoy en Paris, Isabella y en todo caso, nunca una chica ha subido a mi moto —le aclara él.

—Discúlpame por el comentario.

—Tranquila. Es normal, soy un chico _Details _(2)—comenta él a modo de broma.

—¡Presumido! —exclama Isabella.

—Estamos hablando mucho. Vámonos, ¿sí? —pide Edward haciendo un puchero.

—Ok. Vámonos. —Isabella se sube a la moto, coloca la llave en el contacto y tomando un poco de aire enciende la moto.

—¡Oh! Acelérala un poco —pide Edward y ella le obedece—. Oye, mi chica canta hermoso. —Isabella se limita a sonreír.

—Bueno, muñeco, sube e indícame la ruta a seguir —solicita Isabella antes de colocarse el casco.

—Pues si tú quieres jugar con este muñeco, no me niego —contesta Edward riéndose. Y luego de que le señala a Isabella qué camino tomar, esta inicia el recorrido.

.

.

.

—No puedo negar que manejas muy bien —le dice Edward a Isabella mientras caminan por el _Jardín de Las Tullerías._

—Gracias, es bueno saber que llegamos con todo en su santo lugar —comenta ella divertida.

—Lamento tener que contradecirte, pero yo no tengo todo en su santo lugar como acabas de decir —replica él.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? —cuestiona Isabella.

—Creo que mi corazón empieza a estar en otro lugar —responde tomándola de la barbilla.

Isabella traga grueso y se le queda mirando fijamente.

—Se va a llenar el bar —dice ella, tratando de acabar con el momento.

—Conozco a uno de los meseros, lo llamé antes de salir y debe estar guardándonos un buen lugar —responde él sin apartar la mirada del rostro de ella.

—Eres un tramposo —se queja Isabella. Él se ríe.

—Sin duda alguna. Espero que ser uno muy bueno para que mi trampa funcione —contesta Edward con suficiencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquiere Isabella.

—De nada. Mejor entremos al bar de una vez —le insta Edward ofreciéndole su brazo para que entrelace el suyo.

.

.

.

—¡Esto es injusto! —grita Isabella por quinta vez esa noche, haciendo que los presentes en el bar se volteen a mirarlos.

—Claro que es justo, estás disfrutando de Paris en otro nivel —argumenta Edward.

—Pero tú solamente estás tomando agua mineral —señala ella el vaso de agua que él sostiene en su mano.

—Porque yo voy a manejar la moto, no voy a cometer una irresponsabilidad, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara —asevera él.

—¿Estás consciente de que solo llevamos unas horas de conocernos? —le cuestiona ella.

—Mucho y eso lo hace más increíble, ¿no? —responde él a su vez.

—¿Acaso entendí mal? ¿Lo estás admitiendo, Edward? —continua Isabella con las preguntas.

—Sí, lo admito. No tengo por qué avergonzarme —dice él sonriendo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto? —pregunta ella.

—Sí, me gustas mucho, mi _princesse _(3) —contesta él tomándole de la mano y depositando un beso en la palma.

—Ohh —es lo único que ella logra decir.

La mano de él le acaricia la mejilla y ella cierra los ojos, como una gatita, gustosa de sus caricias.

— _Vous êtes très belle, Isabella. Je veux que tu sois mon bien-aimé_ (4) —expresa él sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Entiendo lo que dices, ¿sabes? —le recuerda Isabella.

—Lo sé. Quería que lo supieras —responde él con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere ella.

—Porque así debe ser —afirma él.

—¡Estás loco! —grita ella riéndose.

—Un poco, ya te lo había dicho y ahora que te conozco, lo estoy un poco más… por ti. —Edward deja de acariciarle la mejilla y toma las manos de ella entre las suyas para llenarlas de besos.

—Vas a hacer que me derrita —suelta ella seguido de una risita nerviosa.

—¿Es acaso eso posible? —le pregunta mirándola fijamente. Ella se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero siento como si me fuera a derretir —asevera Isabella.

—Entonces, es momento de que volvamos a la casa —sugiere él.

—No, por favor, déjame tomar un _cocktail _más, ¿sí? —suplica ella.

—Ok. Solo uno más y nos vamos —afirma Edward serio.

.

.

.

—Y llega el gran Edward con nuestra turista estrella… ebria. ¡Genial! A tía Esme le encantará saber esto —exclama Alice en cuanto ve a Edward llegar sosteniendo a Isabella.

—¡Y una mierda a tía Esme sobre esto, Alice! —dice Edward mirándola con ira.

—¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá? ¡Qué horror! Duhh… —Alice ríe a carcajadas.

—Shhh… Baja la voz, Alice —le ordena Edward.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —cuestiona altiva.

—Porque yo te lo pido —concluye él.

—Esa chica no es para ti —expresa ella.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —inquiere Edward molesto

¡Mírate! Cargando con ella, tú eres el hijo del embajador de Francia en Estados Unidos —le echa en cara Alice.

—No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —se defiende él.

—Necesitas una chica con clase, Edward, con clase —Alice remarca lo último.

—Deja de hablar basura y quítate de mi camino, Alice —grita Edward.

—Ok. Pero tú y yo hablaremos de esto después —indica Alice dejando la estancia.

Una vez ella está fuera de su campo visual, Edward carga a Isabella en sus brazos, al estilo novia, de inmediato su mente los imagina de ese modo en su noche de bodas. Sonríe. Verdaderamente, ella lo ha narcotizado con su presencia. Llega a la habitación de esta y abre la puerta, entra y después la deposita en la cama, e inicia a quitarle los zapatos cuando Isabella se despierta y le mira algo adormilada.

—¿Te di mucho problema? —le pregunta ella.

—Para nada —responde él quitándole los calcetines.

—Escuché tu discusión con Alice —confiesa Isabella.

—No le prestes atención, por favor —pide él.

—Lo intentaré —dice ella mirándole.

—Mañana cuando te lleve a desayunar y al _Louvre _(5) hablaremos de esto, no ahora, no en este momento, no quiero arruinar nuestra noche —dice él algo nervioso.

—¿Nuestra noche? ¿Llevarme a desayunar y al _Louvre_? Eres rápido, Edward. —Se ríe ella.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tengo poco tiempo contigo aquí y yo quiero todo el tiempo del mundo contigo —expresa él mirándola fijamente.

Ella solo se limita a cerrar los ojos y a dejar su cabeza caer sobre la almohada, lo cual él toma como que se ha acabado la conversación, así que camina hacia la puerta, pero cuando está a punto de girar el pomo de la misma ella habla.

—¿Mi beso de buenas noches? —inquiere Isabella, haciendo que él se devuelva y se acerque a ella para depositar un casto e inocente beso en sus labios. Ambos sienten que es muy poco, pero que es demasiado pronto para algo más.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —susurra él sobre los labios de ella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —responde esta y le roba otro casto beso antes de que él salga de la habitación.

Una vez él cierra la puerta Isabella suspira y sonríe como embelesada.

—Sí, es cierto, esta fue nuestra noche, Edward —dice a la nada y poco después se queda dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

**1.** Yo estoy encantada de conocerla, señorita.

**2\. Details:** Se refiere a la revista. Es una revista estadounidense para hombres. Se enfoca principalmente en moda, estilos de vida, sociedad y política.

**3.** Princesa.

**4.** Eres muy hermosa, Isabella. Quiero que tú seas mi amada.

**5\. Louvre:** Es el museo nacional de Francia consagrado al arte anterior al impresionismo, tanto bellas artes como arqueología y artes decorativas. Es uno de los más importantes del mundo.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Me disculpo por no haber publicado ayer, pero no podía ni con mi alma. **

**Mil gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo el fic, muchas en sus rrs tienen ideas que pegan con lo que se viene. **

**Un besote.**

**Ya saben, nos vemos mañana. **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Isabella veía como las paredes del laberinto caían tras ella, podía vislumbrar a pocos metros la salida del mismo mientras corría; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de escapar de aquel lugar, las paredes a su alrededor cayeron sobre ella, sepultándola bajo un montón de escombros. _

—¡Hey! ¡Bella durmiente! —oía que susurraba Edward a su oído—. Isabella, tienes que levantarte, vamos a desayunar _crepes_, ¿recuerdas? —Ella se revuelve entre las sábanas y esconde su cabeza bajo la almohada.

—Eres increíble, Isabella. Jamás pensé que fueras tan floja. Vamos, mujer, levantate. Tengo mucha hambre y si no te levantas para que salgamos a desayunar... voy a tener que comerte a ti, y mira que luces tentadora bajo las sábanas —expresa Edward en un tono bastante sensual.

—Ya me levanto y me arreglo, ¿podrías darme un poco de privacidad? —pide Isabella con la cabeza aún bajo la almohada.

—Ok. Ponte más hermosa. Te espero en la sala, osita gruñona —dice Edward riendo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al instante Isabella se levanta de la cama y corre al baño, para iniciar, la que su tía Carmen llamaría, una rápida rutina de belleza. Una vez duchada sale del baño y se planta frente al _closet, _en el que la tarde del día anterior ha organizado su ropa y demás; mira varias prendas, trata de decidir qué usar, así que decanta por algo cómodo, dado que no sabe que locura habrá planeado Edward para ese día. Media hora más tarde ella deja a Edward boca abierto en cuanto lo encontró en la sala desesperado, caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Tan mal me veo que has quedado con la mandíbula en tus pies? —le cuestiona Isabella al ver su expresión.

—Todo lo contrario, ¿nos vamos ya? —le apresura él.

—Espera, me gustaría darle los buenos días a Esme —manifiesta ella.

—La saludarás a la hora del almuerzo, cuando regresemos —le dice él.

—No quiero ser maleducada —replica Isabella.

—No lo serás, Esme salió desde hace un rato con Alice... de compras —explica Edward con expresión seria.

—Parece que eso te causa molestia —señala ella al ver su expresión.

—No, solo espero que Alice no se comporte como una niña berrinchuda mientras están de compras —dice él mientras la toma de la mano y la insta a salir de la casa.

—No entiendo a Alice, Edward —comenta ella en el instante en que él cierra la puerta.

—Pues no lo hagas, te arrugarás si te amargas intentándolo —le sugiere Edward.

—¿Tan complicada es? —inquiere Isabella.

—El nivel siguiente —contesta Edward.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta ella llena de curiosidad.

—Es una historia demasiado compleja y pesada para un desayuno, te la contaré otro día, ¿sí? —le dice él.

—Bien, capto la idea. No volveré a preguntar al respecto —manifiesta Isabella apenada.

—No, nena, no te lo tomes así. Es solo que la historia de Alice es algo... triste y quiero tener una mañana feliz contigo. No te sientas mal por preguntar, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Tu curiosidad me resulta encantadora —expresa él deteniendo sus pasos para mirarla a los ojos—. Tus preguntas no me molestan, nada de lo que hagas me molesta, en realidad me resulta muy atrayente —manifiesta él acortando la distancia entre ellos, con la obvia intención de besarla.

—¿Edward, queda muy lejos el lugar al que me llevas? —cuestiona Isabella haciendo que Edward no pueda cumplir con su objetivo.

—¿Siempre eres así? —inquiere Edward algo contrariado.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas —trata Isabella de hacerse la inocente.

—¡Oh, vamos! Isabella, eres más inteligente que eso —le reprocha Edward divertido—. Puedes hacer o preguntar lo que quieras, pero yo tengo claro lo que quiero y te quiero a ti —manifiesta él, quien detiene un taxi que pasa por aquella zona.

Isabella se queda pasmada ante las palabras de él, es increíble la tranquilidad con la que dice ese tipo de cosas, como si hablara del clima, aunque no por ello deja de parecer apasionado e interesado en ella.

—A veces eres escalofriante —señala Isabella riendo.

Edward abre la puerta del taxi para ella, esta sube y luego él, le da las indicaciones al conductor hacia donde dirigirse.

—¿Entonces pasé de bomba sexual a escalofriante? —le cuestiona él entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién te dijo que eras una bomba sexual? —inquiere Isabella divertida.

—No piensas negar que parezco todo un modelo —dice él guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Estás loco! —grita Isabella.

—Sí, es cierto —afirma él—, por ti y por las _crepes _de _Breihz _—agrega sonriendo.

.

.

.

Al llegar al _Breihz Café _Isabella nota que el lugar está lleno, mira a Edward, quien no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el trayecto hasta allí.

—Está repleto —declara ella cuando entran, en su rostro se ve la decepción. Edward solo se limita a tomarla de la mano y a instarla a que le siga—. ¿No me escuchaste? —le pregunta a Edward.

—Te he escuchado perfectamente, siempre estoy atento a cada palabra que sale de tus labios —responde él.

—¿Y entonces, por qué sigues avanzando si esto está repleto? —replica ella.

—¿No es acaso obvio? —inquiere—. Pues moví mis contactos y me han, bueno, nos han reservado una mesa —aclara finalmente.

—¿Vienes de una familia poderosa, no es así? —cuestiona Isabella.

—Mi familia es un tema irrelevante en este momento —señala Edward.

—¿Y qué es lo relevante? —pregunta ella a su vez.

—Pensé que ya te lo había hecho entender... tú lo eres, tú eres lo relevante, eres lo más importante —expresa él con sinceridad.

Un mesero, que conoce a Edward, se acerca a ellos, les saluda y luego les conduce hasta la mesa que Edward ha reservado; este insta a Isabella a sentarse, sacando la silla para ella, quien a su vez le agradece con una sonrisa. Cuando ambos están ya sentados el mesero les entrega la carta con el menú y les informa que regresará en unos minutos, antes de irse pregunta a Edward por su padre, y este incómodo se limita a decir que está bien de salud e inmerso en sus múltiples ocupaciones.

—¿Tu padre es un hombre de muchas ocupaciones? ¿A qué se dedica? —La curiosidad mueve a Isabella.

—Sí, lo es. Eres tan curiosa. —Edward sonríe—. Digamos que mi padre está involucrado con la política —se limita este a responder.

—¿Por qué no te gusta hablar de tu familia? ¿No te llevas con ellos? —pregunta Isabella.

—Nada de eso. Me llevó de maravilla con mi familia, pero en algo que has dicho antes acertaste... vengo de una familia poderosa, pero evito hablar de eso porque prefiero que las personas muestren interés en mí, me traten y se relacionen conmigo, no por la familia a la que pertenezco —explica él, dándole una última mirada al menú para centrarse completamente en las expresiones de Isabella luego de su pequeña confesión.

Isabella estaba contrariada ante lo dicho por Edward. Él solo quería que le reconocieran y apreciaran por sí mismo, y no por el _status _ de su familia.

—Disculpame, Edward... yo he sido una tonta, no quería que pensaras que yo estaba interesada en... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué estúpida! —se reprochaba en voz alta.

—¡Hey! Tranquila, no eres ninguna tonta y sé perfectamente que todas las preguntas que me has hecho han sido producto de tu curiosidad y no porque tengas un interés mal intencionado hacia mí, conozco tu corazón —comentó él tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Y así fue como el mesero les encontró al regresar. Edward acariciando la mano de Isabella, mientras ambos se sonreían tontamente, ambos estaban en sus mundos perfectos, pero tuvieron que abandonarlos porque el mesero solicitaba su atención.

—¿Ya han decidido que van a pedir? —pregunta este.

—Sí, yo deseo una _crepe _con huevos y jamón, y café bien cargado. ¿Y tú, Isabella? —dice Edward.

—Yo quiero una _crepe _dulce, con caramelo y fresas, y también un café cargado —contesta ella.

El mesero toma las ordenes y los deja nuevamente solos, esta vez es Edward quien realiza las preguntas.

—¿A qué se dedican tus padres? —le pregunta.

—Bueno, mis padres son personas comunes. Mi madre es jefe de cocina de un pequeño restaurante y mi padre es capataz en una construcción —responde ella.

—Pues a mí no me parecen personas comunes, yo creo que son asombrosas, son personas comprometidas con su labor y que aman lo que hacen —manifiesta él.

—Tu descripción es exacta, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas si tú no los conoces? —inquiere Isabella.

—Pero te conozco a ti y eso es más que suficiente para saber que tienes unos maravillosos padres —se explica él.

—Gracias —responde ella un poco sonrojada.

—¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Algún pretendiente? —continua Edward con las preguntas.

—No tengo pretendientes. —Edward sonríe complacido—. Tengo muy pocas amistades, solo un par de leales a migas, Rosalie y Kate. Se me hace muy difícil confiar, claro a excepción de ellas —explica Isabella.

—Pero en mi estás confiando, ¿no? —cuestiona él.

—Sí, así es y eso es nuevo para mí, prácticamente somos unos desconocidos —dice ella.

—No sé por qué insistes con eso, tú y yo nos conocemos, nuestras almas y corazones se conocen desde el inicio de los tiempos —expresa él convencido de cada palabra dicha.

—Tienes ideas raras —puntualiza Isabella riéndose.

—Quizá, pero creo que estoy tomando el camino correcto y las decisiones adecuadas en lo que a ti respecta. Te he esperado en muchas vidas y al fin te he encontrado —explica Edward rotundamente, por lo que Isabella se limita a mirarle fijamente, dándose cuenta que él no miente, sabe de lo que está hablando.

El mesero llega con sus ordenes, las cuales ubica en la mesa y luego de verificar que no necesitan nada más se retira.

Isabella come el primer bocado y se relame los labios de lo delicioso que le resulta aquello, Edward no deja pasar por desapercibido ese gesto.

—¿Sabe bien? —pregunta él.

—Esto está delicioso —responde ella con la boca llena—, perdona mis pésimos modales —se disculpa.

—No pasa nada. Me alegra que te guste y aún con la boca llena no dejas de parecerme encantadora —bromea Edward.

Mientras disfrutan de su desayuno siguen conversando de diversos temas, pero centrados en sí mismos y en sus familias. Cuando Isabella termina su plato Edward llama al mesero y solicita una porción de tarta de queso y fresas, y ante la mención del postre Isabella le dice que está satisfecha, que ya no comería nada más. Edward se ríe, pero finalmente el mesero trae la porción de tarta, e Isabella se ve obligada a comerla, aunque no pone mucha resistencia, dado que Edward le da de comer en la boca. Al final Edward solicita la cuenta y deambulan un rato por las calles aledañas al café, toman un taxi que los lleva al _Louvre_, donde él le tiene preparada la primera sorpresa de esa día, el día en que conquistaría a la dueña de su corazón... Isabella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**No tengo perdón de Dios, por haberme tardado siglos en regresar, pero mi laptop se dañó y perdí todos los archivos, poco a poco he vuelto a escribir. Así que trataré de publicar continuamente, no tienen de qué preocuparse, no volveré a tardarme meses y solo nos hacen falta 6 capítulos para que la historia termine.**

**A los rrs, alertas y favoritos... gracias. A las que aún, pese a todo, siguen leyéndome mil gracias.**

**Espero verlas por aquí el fin de semana.**

**Besos. **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Antes de que el conductor pregunte a dónde debe llevarles Edward le tiende una nota con la dirección en ella y le pide, mirando a Isabella, que no comente acerca del lugar a donde se dirigen puesto que piensa sorprender a su acompañante; el conductor le mira por el retrovisor y sonriendo se dirige a Edward.

—¿Es su novia? Perdone mi indiscreción —dice el taxista, en francés.

—Lo será —afirma Edward con su seguridad sobre sí mismo flotando en esas dos palabras.

Isabella le mira entrecerrando los ojos y él se ríe de ella abiertamente, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de esta la acerca a sí, ella opone resistencia al principio, pero luego se da cuenta que no tiene sentido luchar contra Edward y lo cómoda que le hace sentir, así que simplemente se deja abrazar.

—Estás muy seguro de que no me resistiré a tus encantos, Edward —le replica ella.

—Estoy seguro de que me quieres del mismo modo que yo te quiero, es muy diferente a creer que soy irresistible, aunque eso tampoco es mentira —le dice él sonriente.

—Pretencioso —le ataca Isabella.

—Terca —sentencia él.

—¿Terca? —exclama ella como si la palabra le resultara completamente grotesca.

—No uses ese tono de indignación, tú sabes que digo la verdad. Eres muy terca porque quieres seguir haciéndote la dura, cuando sí quieres estar conmigo —señala Edward bastante serio.

—¿No lo dices en serio? ¿O sí? —pregunta Isabella.

—Yo me estoy tomando esto muy en serio, esto no es un juego para mí, tú no eres un juego, no jugaría contigo ni con tus sentimientos, antes preferiría morir —exclama rotundamente él.

—No puedo creer que sueltes bombas como esas mientras vamos en un taxi —se queja Isabella.

—Yo soy una tumba, señorita —dice, en perfecto inglés, el taxista tratando de defenderse.

—¡Oh por Dios! Esto solo me pasa a mí y a _Mickey Mouse_ —expresa Isabella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Edward no lo soporta más y suelta una carcajada sonora, que hace que Isabella le mire fijamente.

—Eres el colmo —grita ella—, tienes el descaro de burlarte de mí —agrega.

—No me burlo de ti, preciosa. Solo que nuestra situación es tan fuera de lo común... —le explica Edward.

—¿Nuestra situación? ¿Cuál es nuestra situación, Edward? —cuestiona ella.

—Nuestra situación es sencillamente extraña, pero muy especial. Somos un par de estadounidenses destinados a encontrarse y a enamorarse en Paris, somos unos _Paris Lovers_ —señala él.

—¿_Paris Lovers_? —se pregunta ella.

—Pues sí que se ven como un par de esos —interviene el taxista, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada de Isabella y una sonrisa de Edward—. Perdón, solo quería ayudar —se disculpa.

—No pasa nada, hombre —le asegura Edward—. Tengo una futura novia muy dura, pero ya haré que no niegue sus sentimientos por mí —dice él depositando un beso en la palma de la mano de Isabella.

—Quiero odiarte —le dice ella sonriendo.

—Imposible, por lo menos te será imposible a partir de esta noche —replica Edward.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Puedo saber qué estás tramando? —le pregunta Isabella.

—No —responde él.

—¿No? —inquiere ella.

—No. Ya te lo he dicho, no puedes saberlo —responde Edward—. Además ya llegamos —señala mientras le tiende un par de billetes al taxista—. Quédese con el cambio —le dice, luego se baja del auto y ayuda a Isabella a hacer lo mismo.

En cuanto bajan del auto esta nota que están en un lugar icónico de Francia, el museo de _Louvre_.

—¡Me has traído al _Louvre_! —grita Isabella emocionada abrazando a Edward y llenando su rostro de besos.

—¡Vaya! De haber sabido que así me lo agradecerías te habría traído desde que llegaste, aunque es una lástima que el museo esté cerrado —comenta Edward completamente tranquilo.

—¿Está cerrado? —exclama Isabella cambiando completamente su expresión de alegría a una de molestia total—. ¿Y para qué estamos aquí? Reconozco que la arquitectura del museo es asombrosa pero no… —Su diatriba es interrumpida por el tirón que Edward da de su mano para que camine—. ¿Y ahora qué pretendes? —inquiere ella molesta.

—Pues entrar, obviamente —contesta Edward.

—¡Está cerrado! Tú lo has dicho, no podemos entrar, los únicos que entrarían hoy serían empleados autorizados, ¿no? ¿Y nosotros lo somos? No —decía Isabella mientras era casi que arrastrada por Edward, quien no dejaba de sonreír—. O está lo otra opción completamente estúpida e ilegal… —agrega.

—Ahora sí que esto se pone interesante —señala él.

—¡Oh no! ¿No estarás pensando en…? —Edward sonreía—. ¡¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer?! —Edward asintió—. De ninguna manera, no me iré de Paris con antecedentes penales —replica ella.

—Solo será una travesura, _nena_ —aclara él remarcando la última palabra.

—Nada de nena, ahórrate tu lado de chico malo conmigo —le riñe Isabella.

—Te prometo que no pasará nada que tú no quieras —dice Edward mirándola fijamente.

—¿Estás consciente que esa frasecita es ultra cliché? ¿Y sabes que la utilizan en otro contexto? —le cuestiona ella.

—Sí y sí —le responde él—. Y si el problema es el contexto… tú yo podemos entrar en contexto, ¿no? —le susurra seductoramente al oído.

Los ojos de Isabella se abren y sus labios forman una O, que manifiesta su sorpresa ante el atrevimiento de Edward.

—Me encanta como se ve tu boquita así, me dan unas ganas de besarla —expresa Edward pasando su dedo índice por el labio inferior de Isabella—. Son tan suaves, no voy a controlarme más —dice él más para sí mismo que para ella mientras acerca sus labios a los de Isabella.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Reacciona esta deteniendo a Edward.

—¡Dios! ¡Mujer! Me vas a matar de frustración —le reprocha él.

—Quiero irme a casa, ¡ahora! —exige Isabella.

—No seas caprichosa, preciosa. No te pongas así por un beso que tú también te mueres por sentir, ¡vamos! Dime que tú no querías que te besara, dímelo —le exige él.

Isabella se limita a mirar a otro lado, lo que hace sonreír a Edward, llenándolo de tranquilidad, al comprobar que fue solo cuestión de resistencia y no de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

—Bueno, en ese caso, entremos —le insta él. Ella se le queda mirando—. Te juro que saldremos de aquí sin antecedentes penales —dice con la mano derecha levantada.

—Eso espero, debo estar demasiado loca para seguirte la corriente, pero ¡hagámoslo!—expresa ella sonriendo levemente.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —grita él abrazándola.

—¿Tu chica? —inquiere ella.

—Por favor, ya no me cuestiones más. Vamos a entrar, ¿sí? Después me matas.

Edward la toma de la mano y caminan en dirección a la entrada principal del museo.

—¿Por la entrada principal? Esto es un suicidio, de eso no tengo dudas —dice Isabella mientras se acercan.

—Eres dramática, nena —señala Edward.

—Dramática se va a poner mi madre cuando la llame desde la cárcel —se queja ella.

—Shh… alguien puede darse cuenta de nuestras intenciones —replica él a su vez, mientras saca una llave de su bolsillo y la introduce en la cerradura de la puerta.

—¿Una llave? ¿Con una insignificante llave crees que entrarás? —le cuestiona con incredulidad Isabella.

—Sí, observa. —Edward da un par de vueltas a la llave dentro de la cerradura y se escucha como esta cede, él empuja un poco la puerta y se abre. Mira a Isabella y arquea una ceja—. ¿Decías?

—La seguridad francesa es una… —empieza a decir ella pero al instante se calla al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Edward.

—Así que también puedes decir groserías, ehh, eso me alegra y relaja —asegura él—. Ven, entremos de una vez. —La insta a entrar y lo hacen juntos.

Isabella se queda impresionada en cuanto entra y puede observar el lugar, una cosa es ver fotos de ese maravilloso museo y otra muy distinta es poder ver todo lo que en sí engloba tan de cerca, y de ese modo, tan privado e ilegal.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos descubrirá? —pregunta Isabella en un susurro.

—Completamente —asevera Edward sonriendo.

—Eso espero o te quedarás sin la posibilidad de tener hijos —replica a su vez ella.

Edward abre los ojos de par en par.

—No te metas con mini Edward, él es muy susceptible —se queja este ante la amenaza.

—¡Hombres! —grita Isabella mirando al techo.

—Ya no perdamos más tiempo, nena. Ven, aprovechemos el tiempo de nuestra visita privada al _Louvre —_dice Edward invitándola a recorrer todo el recinto, lo cual realizan con calma excesiva teniendo en cuenta la ilegalidad de su visita.

—No puedo creer que esté observando tales muestras de grandeza artística de este modo, ¡Dios! Estoy aquí, así… como una delincuente —expresa Isabella efusiva.

—Bueno, somos unos medios delincuentes. —Se rie él—. Aún no cometemos el robo —advierte.

—¿El robo? ¿Tú no pretenderás…? —A Isabella las últimas palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta al ver la expresión de Edward, no le hace falta preguntar nada más.

Edward va a robar el _Louvre _y ella será su cómplice. En menudo problema se ha ido a meter.

.

.

.

Esme y Alice están en una cafetería cercana a la _boutique_ de esta última, luego de haber seleccionado las prendas adecuadas para lo planeado por Edward.

Alice aún sigue algo ofendida debido a que sus diseños van a ser usados por la nueva conquista americana de su primo, Isabella.

Mirar a aquella americana la exaspera y remueve en ella aquellos sentimientos que con tanto ahínco ha ido sepultando con el pasar de los años. Ver a Isabella es como ver a su madre, piensa Alice.

—Isabella no es Elena, Alice —señala Esme adivinando los pensamientos de su sobrina.

—Yo no he dicho que lo sea, no sé te hace pensar eso, Esme —miente Alice.

—A mí no me engañas, cariño. He visto como la miras, la expresión de tu rostro cuando reparas en Isabella es la misma expresión que ponías hace unos años atrás cuando descubriste la verdad —argumenta Esme.

—Mi madre era una perra, una perra americana, perra americana y escritora, la más elegante perra, arribista —dice Alice sonriendo pese al dolor que se causa a sí misma al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—No deberías hablar así sobre Elena, Alice, era y seguirá siendo tu madre, aunque haya muerto —comenta Esme en tono maternal.

—Eres muy tierna, Esme. Hablas muy bien de la mujer que te robó al amor de tu vida por años y que luego lo mató —dice la chica sin ningún atisbo de sutileza antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Elena no mató a Henry, Alice. Tu madre no mató a tu padre. Ellos murieron en un accidente, el _jet _de tu padre explotó unos metros antes de alcanzar la pista de aterrizaje, tú lo sabes bien, por desgracia lo viste todo, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Esme trata de convencer a Alice y así misma de esto último.

—Como si fuera ayer, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer —asegura Alice—. Tú y yo sabemos que mi madre planeó todo, pero un error de cálculo hizo que ella también fuera parte de los fuegos artificiales. —Alice deja escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Ese comentario es muy cruel de tu parte, cariño —le reprocha Esme.

—No sé si no te has dado cuenta, mi querida tía o… ¿mi querida madrastra? Pero la vida es cruel —afirma Alice.

—Por favor, Alice, no descargues tu ira en quien no tiene la culpa de todo lo que sucedió. Isabella es tan hermosa como tu madre, eso es cierto. Es americana como ella. Tienen la misma profesión, sí; pero son mujeres diferentes, su modo de ser es distinto. Isabella es una chica noble, no ve en Edward lo que Elena vio en Henry —explica Esme con total calma.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estás equivocada? Isabella no sabe quién es Edward, a qué familia pertenece, el _status _que da su apellido, las puertas que abre ser hijo del embajador… ¿Por qué no le revelamos la verdad a la linda Isabella? ¿Por qué no lo hacemos, Esme? —inquiere Alice seria.

—Eso es algo que le corresponde a Edward, tú sabes eso —increpa algo angustiada la aludida.

—No te creo, tía. Creo que estás asustada, tan asustada como yo de que la maldita Elena haya regresado del infierno en el cuerpo de esa tonta americana —dice Alice frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ya basta, Alice! Elena era tu madre, ten un poco de respeto a su memoria —le regaña Esme.

—Eres demasiado buena, Esme, quieres que respete la memoria de la tipa que se metió en la cama de tu prometido, se embarazó y años después usó a su hija para organizar el asesinato del pobre tonto… ahh sí, me falta la guinda del pastel, esa perra era tu hermana. No pidas que respete su maldita memoria, podría vomitar —expresa Alice terminando de beber su café, mientras Esme se limita a contener las lágrimas.

.

.

.

—¡Corre! —grita Edward mientras mira hacia atrás, aún no se han aparecido los guardias o la policía.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —exclama Isabella a su vez—. ¡No pasará nada, mis calzones! —grita con el rostro enrojecido, en parte por el esfuerzo que le implica correr y de la rabia que le produce ver que irá a dar a la cárcel.

—No seas llorona, nena, es divertido —dice Edward mientras corre a su lado.

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor que robar la tiara de _Charlote II _(1)? —le reclama ella sin dejar de correr.

—No —es lo único que Edward contesta y continúan su carrera por los pasillos del _Louvre_ mientras la alarma que anuncia que alguien ha osado robar el museo no deja de sonar.

Y ese sonido y las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes es lo único que se escucha en todo el lugar, o al menos eso creen ellos hasta que son interceptados por un grupo de policías armados minutos después.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

1\. _Charlote II: _No sé si hay en la historia de la realeza francesa alguna reina con este nombre, si es así, es mera coincidencia, el asunto de la tiara y su antigua propietaria hace parte de mi loca imaginación que solo sabe inventar.

Conocerán su historia en el próximo cap.

* * *

**Hola, Lovers.**

**No morí, ni fui abducida.**

**Solo estuve recluida en mí misma y mis problemas personales, pero he vuelto, las veo mañana, así como lo leen, mañana. **

**Un millón de gracias por sus rrs e infinita paciencia con esta irresponsable escritora.**

**Por cierto, ¿qué creen que pasará a este par de delincuentes?**

**Si quieren chismes sobre la historia, fotillos y demás... esta noche dejaré unas cuantas en mi grupo de facebook Team Anti Moscorrofia.**

**Besos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Aclaración de este capítulo y en próximos: **Los diálogos que están en cursiva, son dichos en francés, no los coloqué tal cual porque es casi una conversación completa y parece engorroso de leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Varios agentes de policía les cerraron el paso y aunque intentaron retomar el camino que habían dejado atrás no pudieron hacerlo, otro grupo de agentes salieron a su encuentro, no tenían escapatoria.

Edward abraza a Isabella, quien al verse en aquella situación empieza a temblar.

—Eres un idiota —balbucea Isabella en brazos de él.

—Shh… Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro —afirma Edward abrazándola aún más fuerte.

—Sí, eso dijiste cuando me convenciste de entrar y mira donde estamos —se queja ella furiosa.

—Pues estamos dentro, ¿no? —Se rie Edward, ganándose un puñetazo de ella en el hombro.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tranquilo en una situación así —lloriquea Isabella.

—_Manos arriba_ —les grita uno de los agentes mientras le apuntaba con un arma, acción que fue imitada por los demás agentes.

Isabella y Edward obedecieron. Edward aún sostenía en una de sus manos la tiara de la reina Charlote II.

—_La tiara —_ordena el agente a Edward extendiéndole la mano para que se la entregue.

—_Pertenece a mi reina_ —contesta Edward ofendido.

—_La tiara —_repite molesto el agente.

—_¡Ven por ella! _—grita Edward desafiante.

Isabella que se ha mantenido al margen de todo interviene.

—Edward, ¿te has vuelto loco? Entrégales la maldita tiara, por favor. —Los ojos de Isabella empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y Edward actúa de manera intempestiva.

—_Esto se acaba aquí, ¡ahora! —_grita. El agente que les apuntaba baja el arma.

—_¿La asustamos mucho, Edward? _—pregunta el agente con familiaridad.

—_Por supuesto —_contesta este. Volviendo a abrazar a Isabella, quien está a punto de llorar—. Ya pasó, cariño. Todo estaba planeado, no quería asustarte, lo juro —dice apenado dando besos en el rostro de ella—. Perdóname…

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? —grita ella alejándose furiosa—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Cómo? —Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su rostro.

Edward siente su corazón oprimirse, no puede creer cómo algo así ha podido salirse de su control, solo quería darle a Isabella una aventura épica que recordar en un lugar icónico de París, pero Jean ha exagerado un poco las cosas y él ha puesto la guinda, ahora tiene a una Isabella muy molesta.

—Nena, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame explicarme, ¿sí? Por favor —le ruega Edward a Isabella.

—¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué querías asustarme? ¿Qué querías tener buen material para burlarte de mí? —grita Isabella molesta.

—¡No te atrevas a juzgarme así! Solo quería que te divirtieras, que tuvieras una aventura diferente —grita Edward a su vez.

—_Y yo no te presté mi museo para que pelearan._ —Se escucha la voz de un hombre resonar por el pasillo.

—Eleazar… —susurra Edward al escucharle.

—¿Qué…? —Empieza a decir Isabella, pero al girarse y ver a aquel hombre decide no continuar su diatriba.

—_El niño mimado de América _—grita el hombre al que había Edward llamado Eleazar. Un hombre, maduro, alto, rubio y de ojos azules.

—_Engreído francés _—dice a su vez Edward acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano.

—_Esta bella señorita debe ser tu dulce… amada —_bromea Eleazar señalando a Isabella, a quien por la intrusión de este empieza a pasársele el enfado.

—_Ella habla francés, Eleazar —_medio le regaña Edward después de su última declaración.

—¡Oh! —exclama este para luego acercarse a Isabella—. Soy Eleazar, el director del Louvre —dice este presentándose en inglés con acento francés bastante marcado, y procede a darle un par de besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—Yo soy Isabella —responde ella, para luego volver posar su mirada en Edward y estrechar los ojos, al parecer después de todo no se le había pasado el enfado.

—Ya veo —declara Eleazar—. Edward te ha enfadado —concluye como si la situación le resultara sumamente divertida.

—Es un completo idiota —asevera Isabella muy molesta.

—No lo soy —se defiende el aludido.

—No, no lo eres —le apoya Eleazar, quien se gana una mirada reprobatoria de Isabella, lo que solo hace a este sonreír—. Vamos, par de americanos enamorados a arreglar este… —Hace una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar la palabra adecuada—. Malentendido, a mi oficina. Jean se encargará de todo lo demás.

Isabella mira a Edward, quien se veía muy avergonzado por la ocurrido.

—Está bien —acepta ella—. ¿Dónde está su oficina? —pregunta.

—Acompáñeme —le insta Eleazar ofreciéndole su brazo para que ella entrelazara el suyo—, Edward ya conoce el camino.

Isabella entrelaza su brazo al de Eleazar y juntos caminan hacia la oficina de este, aprovechando el recorrido para hablar sobre arte en general y sobre el museo mismo.

Edward les sigue de cerca, molesto consigo mismo por la tontería que había planeado y aún más molesto con Eleazar por haberle patrocinado tal locura. Su idea había sido darle a Isabella una experiencia de película para inspirarla y lo único que había logrado había sido asustarla, y ahora no estaba seguro si ella le perdonaría, y si podría ganar su corazón. De repente recuerda que aún lleva en su mano la tiara de Charlote II, y entonces viene a su mente la historia de esta reina de la que muy pocos sabían, incluso en Francia.

_Charlote II fue hia de la reina Charlote y el rey Jean Jacques, cuyo reinado pasó a la historia sin pena, ni gloria alguna. Desde su más tierna edad, Charlote demostró una tenacidad admirable, digna de una reina, y sí que lo fue, pero porque sus padres no tuvieron mayor opción, al ser ella la única heredera. _

_Pese a que sus padres no le veían un futuro prometedor, que despreciaba a todos aquellos que habían pedido su mano, puesto que no despertaban ningún sentimiento en ella, argumento que carecía de validez para el rey y la reina, y fue esta la causal por la cual les parecía no apta para reinar, sin embargo, tras la muerte de sus padres, ella asumió el papel de la reina de Francia, el cual desempeñó con justicia y nobleza, hasta que abdicó, situación que sorprendió a toda la nación, pero Charlote tenía razones de peso para hacerlo, se había enamorado de un humilde campesino, y aunque trató por todos los medios de conseguir que su relación fuera aceptada no lo consiguió, y cómo no quería abusar de su fuero, para honrar su amor hacia Antoine, que así se llamaba el joven campesino, tomó la decisión de abdicar y ser una plebeya más al lado del hombre que amaba, por lo que fue repudiada por los demás miembros de la realeza. Aunque su primo, Ruself, quien asumió la corona, tuvo compasión con ella y le otorgó el título de Duquesa, conservó su tiara como tesoro, y con su posición pudo salir adelante y darle un futuro prometedor a sus hijas, Elizabeth e Isabel, quienes serían las responsables de contar la historia de su madre a sus hijos, y estos a las futuras generaciones, y fue así como Edward conoció la historia de Charlote II, de su padre, quien es tatara tatara nieto de Charlote II. _

Y allí estaba él, en el Louvre, buscando la tiara que pertenecía a su familia y que ahora deseaba dar a la mujer que caminaba delante de él, de la mano del mejor amigo de su padre y custodio del tesoro de su familia, un legado de Charlote II a sus herederos.

Al llegar a la oficina de Eleazar, este la señala un sofá negro para que ambos jóvenes tomen asiento, así lo hicieron, Edward en un extremo e Isabella en otro, lo que hace carcajear a Eleazar, quien recibe miradas reprobatorias de ambos.

—Tan enamorados y ahora están molestos, admitan que se mueren el uno por el otro —expresa Eleazar en su inglés con acento francés.

—Yo ya lo admití —aclara Edward.

—Pues yo no estoy molesta —admite Isabella.

—Sí, como no —se burla Edward.

—Aunque creo que debería… después de tu estupidez —dice ella mirándolo.

—Lo hice por ti —expresa él dolido.

—¿Por mí? Tú te estabas divirtiendo a lo grande con esa tontera de policías y ladrones —se queja Isabella.

Eleazar está concentrado observándoles, ver a aquel par era como ver a su amada Carmen y a él mismo, el tiempo que esta vivió en París, estaban tan enamorados, pero cuando ella tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos, él no tuvo la suficiente madurez y el coraje para luchar por ella, simplemente la dejó ir pensando que volvería a verla, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años descubrió que tonto había sido y cuánto se había equivocado. Fue por esa razón que cuando Edward acudió a él para pedirle ayuda, en aquella loca idea, no pudo negarse.

—Tú aceptaste el juego y lo estabas disfrutando, incluso cuando robamos la tiara de mi… —Edward al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de revelar se queda callado.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! De tu reina, ¡ya lo sé! —ironiza Isabella—. Y sí, maldita sea, lo disfruté —dice lo último en un susurro.

—Al fin admites algo —celebra Edward.

—Bueno, en ese caso… Como ya el problema está resuelto tendré que echarlos de manera vil de mi oficina. Tengo que trabajar, chicos —les dice Eleazar en tono juguetón.

—Gracias, Eleazar, por todo. —Edward se pone de pie y estrecha la mano de este, quien luego lo abraza.

Isabella se enternece al verles de ese modo y también se pone de pie, ha llegado el momento de despedirse de Eleazar. Cuando ellos se separan, ella se acerca a Eleazar y le da un beso en cada mejilla.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Isabella —expresa Eleazar.

—Para mí más —dice ella.

Y el par de jóvenes caminan hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Eleazar los detiene.

—Edward, la tiara —exige.

—Eleazar, por favor —implora Edward.

—Dámela, muchacho, la haré llegar donde la necesitas, lo prometo —asegura Eleazar.

—Está bien —acepta Edward y deja la tiara sobre el escritorio de Eleazar.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dice Eleazar. Edward sonríe, toma de la mano a Isabella y juntos salen del Louvre.

Una hora más tarde llegan a la casa de Esme, a quien encuentran preparando lo que huele como un delicioso almuerzo, le saludan y le cuentan qué tal estuvo su mañana, ella a su vez comparte los pormenores de la suya, y los tres están animados en su conversación que no se percatan del momento en que Alice hace aparición en la cocina.

—¡Caramba! Pero si el trío feliz está conversando sin mí —se burla Alice.

—Alice —le regaña Esme.

—Tranquila, Esme. Vengo en son de paz. —Alice sonríe—. Isabella, ¿puedes venir a mi habitación un momento? —solicita mirando a la aludida.

—Claro, Alice —responde Isabella.

—Perfecto, te estaré esperando —dice Alice y dando media vuelta regresa a su habitación.

Edward sonríe y se acerca Isabella, deposita un beso en su frente y le insta a ir.

—Ve —le susurra—. No va a matarte —bromea.

—Eso espero. —Isabella sonríe y algo nerviosa acude a la habitación de Alice. Al llegar frente a esta observa que la puerta cerrada, da un par de golpes a la misma, y escucha la voz de Alice pidiéndole que pase.

Abre la puerta y…

¿Qué puede querer Alice de ella?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Uff… Al fin pude subir el capítulo hoy, tuve una mañana movidísima.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido toda esta locura?**

**¿Qué piensan del dulce y alocado Edward? **

**Gracias por sus rrs… alertas, favoritos… por leer, no se inhiban y díganme qué piensan, muero por leer sus comentarios.**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado un poquito, por lo menos**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**PD: La foto de la tiara está en el grupo de facebook Team Anti Moscorrofia, en mi perfil tienen el link al grupo.**

**Besos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Aclaración de este capítulo y en próximos: **Los diálogos que están en cursiva, son dichos en francés, no los coloqué tal cual porque algunos son una conversación completa y parece engorroso de leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward y Esme se han quedado solos en la cocina, luego de que Isabella acudiera a hablar con Alice. Esme se había quedado algo impresionada por la extraña actitud de Alice, después de la conversación de la mañana lo último que esperaba era que esta se mostrara tan pacifista en presencia de Isabella, esta actitud le asustaba más que su habitual frialdad y su genialidad, siempre antipática.

—Creo que Alice trama algo, Edward —expone Esme sus pensamientos.

—Yo también lo creo, ¿de qué hablaron esta mañana? —pregunta él.

—De Henry, pero sobretodo de su madre —contesta Esme mientras prueba la salsa que está preparando.

—¿Lloró? —cuestiona Edward preocupado.

—Es Alice. Ella no llora, tú lo sabes, ni siquiera siendo una niña lo hizo, solo lloró al nacer —responde Esme.

—Pensé que quizá al fin se había sensibilizado un poco, nunca le he visto llorar. —Edward se queda pensando en lo que va a decir—. Es como si Alice fuera de piedra —expresa finalmente.

—Mi hermana la educó así y Henry la malcrió, no se puede ocultar la verdad, querido. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día nuestra Alice demuestre sus sentimientos —concluye Esme continuando con su labor.

—Eso espero, tía, eso espero —apoya él.

.

.

.

Isabella abre la puerta y su boca se abre sorprendida por lo que ven sus ojos.

La habitación de Alice no solo es espaciosa, es algo de otro mundo, es como entrar a una _boutique_, un estudio y un taller a la vez. Hay _maniquíes _por todos lados, y en ellos hermosos vestidos. Junto a una de las paredes laterales hay una enorme mesa color lila, en la que reposan revistas, al parecer de moda, libros y montones de hojas de papel, en algunas de ellas pueden adivinarse bocetos. En todas las paredes de la habitación se pueden observar fotografías de pasarelas y _outfits. _En la otra pared lateral hay un escritorio con un ordenador de última tecnología, se atreve a adivinar Isabella. Su mirada se pasea de un lado a otro y al ver que el mobiliario no es el propio de un dormitorio se lanza a hacerle unas simples preguntas que cree despejarán sus dudas.

—¿No hay cama? ¿No duermes nunca? —cuestiona Isabella.

Alice deja escapar una carcajada, cargada de verdadero humor, en realidad es la primera que se le escucha después de un largo tiempo, aunque Isabella no lo sabe.

—¡Qué graciosa! —Alice trata de calmarse—. Si duermo, bastante tarde pero lo hago —dice y luego señala al fondo de la habitación—. ¿Ves esa puerta de allá? —Isabella asiente—. Da a mi armario y allá hay otra puerta, que da a mi dormitorio, la cual está al lado de la tuya, por cierto. —Isabella abre los ojos sorprendida—. Sí, lo sé, son muchos metros cuadrados y todo eso, pero necesitaba espacio para mi estudio, así que… Esme me permitió hacer unos cuantos cambios cuando me mudé con ella. —Alice sonríe—. Pero siéntate, Isabella —le insta a hacerlo en un futón beige, que se encuentra justo en medio de la habitación, junto con una pequeña mesa de café.

Isabella se sienta donde Alice le indica y esta lo hace a su lado.

—Me imagino, que debes estar preguntándote para qué te llamé. —Alice mira a Isabella a los ojos—. No voy a matarte, ni a agredirte, yo solo quiero ofrecer una tregua —explica.

—¿Una tregua? —inquiere Isabella.

—Si no la quieres me dices, en realidad, me da igual —exclama Alice levantándose y se dirige a su escritorio.

—No, Alice, no es eso —explica Isabella—. Solo no me lo esperaba, eso es todo, pero con gusto aceptaré la tregua —le dice sonriendo.

—¡En serio! ¡Has tomado la mejor decisión! —asevera Alice feliz, regresando al futón, una vez más sorprende a Isabella—. Pensé que serías como la perra de Elena —agrega.

—¿Quién es Elena? —Isabella no puede evitar preguntarle.

—Mi madre. —Es todo lo que responde Alice y luego se queda mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

Un silencio, que le resulta incómodo a Isabella, se establece en el ambiente, no sabe cómo retomar la conversación, ni que pensar de la fría respuesta de Alice a su pregunta, piensa que, quizá, Edward tenía la razón, todo lo relacionado con Alice resulta ser un tema denso, e incluso, difícil de abordar.

—Bueno, vamos a probarte la ropa —dice Alice rompiendo con el silencio, al tiempo que se pone en pie.

—¿Ropa? ¿Qué ropa? —pregunta Isabella.

—Pues… la que lucirás hoy y en cada ocasión que sea posible mientras estés en París —explica Alice, como si fuera demasiado obvio.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —replica Isabella.

—Pues ya lo verás… ven, todo está en mi "pequeño" armario —bromea Alice tomando de la mano a Isabella hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo, abrirla y entrar al armario de Alice.

—Esto es mucho más grande que la otra habitación —comenta Isabella emocionada.

—En realidad miden lo mismo, solo que estas hermosas, estanterías de cristal —Alice señala las paredes, hacen que esto se vea más grande de lo que es —explica.

—Entendido —dice Isabella sonriendo.

—Bueno, ya yo había adelantado algo de trabajo —dice Alice indicando un perchero—. Esto es lo que tienes que probarte —le explica a Isabella—. Empieza por el vestido asimétrico rojo, será el que usarás esta noche, y debo asegurarme de que te queda perfecto.

—¿Esta noche? ¿A dónde iremos esta noche? —inquiere Isabella antes de tomar el vestido que Alice le ha indicado.

—¿Iremos? Eso se oye como una banda, irán, tú y Edward, en todo caso, no lo sé —contesta Alice.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué raro que tu primo sea tan misterioso! —expresa Isabella con sarcasmo.

—Solo te mima como un estúpido enamorado —se burla Alice—. No me mires así y pruébate el vestido —le riñe—, y no tengas pena conmigo somos dos mujeres.

—Isabella empieza a quitarse lo que lleva puesto para probarse el vestido, en tanto que Alice toma de las estanterías varios pares de zapatos.

—Listo —exclama Isabella cuando ya se ha puesto el vestido.

Alice se acerca a ella.

—Sí, definitivamente, di en el clavo, ese vestido se te ve muy bien —comenta Alice—. Solo nos hacen falta los accesorios adecuados. —Le tiende un par de sandalias negras de tacón alto, decoradas con flecos muy delgados—. Son Louis Vuitton —dice refiriéndose a los zapatos—. Pruébatelos —ordena y una vez más busca en las estanterías, abre y cierra puertas, y gavetas, hasta que da con lo que busca.

Isabella se coloca las sandalias y Alice se acerca a ella, y la lleva hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero para que se mire.

—Luces muy bien —le asegura Alice mientras Isabella se mira en el espejo—, solo hace falta esta maravilla —dice mostrándole una fina cadena dorada de gran longitud, a la cual le da un par de vueltas y hace un nudo, para luego colocársela a Isabella.

Mientras Alice se concentra en ello, Isabella no lo soporta más, desde que entró a aquella habitación se muere por hacerle una pregunta que desde que su primera interacción ronda su cabeza.

—¿Me odias? —pregunta Isabella buscando la mirada de Alice a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

Alice cierra el broche de la cadena y la acomoda en el cuello de Isabella, y la mira por medio del espejo.

—Ahora sí, perfecto, solo me hace falta pensar bien qué haré con tu cabello —dice Alice pasando por alto la pregunta que Isabella le ha hecho.

—Alice, te hice una pregunta —murmura Isabella.

—Lo sé, estoy aquí, te oí perfectamente y la respuesta es no —contesta Alice.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué…? —intenta preguntar Isabella.

—¿Por qué soy una perra sin corazón contigo? —Isabella asiente apenada—. No te lo tomes personal, no me simpatizan las americanas, las escritoras, ni las morenas, aunque tengan buen gusto; y para tu desgracia… cumples con todo lo anterior —se explica Alice.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Isabella.

—Mi madre también cumplía con toda la descripción —responde Alice revisando que todos los accesorios estén acorde con el vestido—. A esto le hace falta algo —dice, refiriéndose al atuendo, y corre a buscar algo en los percheros.

—Alice, ¿tu madre y tú no se llevaban bien? —curiosea Isabella.

Alice deja de buscar en los percheros, al parecer ha encontrado lo que necesita, un hermoso abrigo de piel, negro.

—Esto complementa tu estilo de chica parisina —dice Alice sonriendo, le tiende el abrigo para que se lo coloque—. Ahh… no es piel animal, soy una chica ecologista —le guiña un ojo.

—Alice, mi pregunta —le reprocha Isabella.

—Amaba a mi madre con locura, Isabella, ella era mi inspiración, hasta que descubrí que la mujer que yo conocí era una farsa, ¿satisfecha? —concluye Alice con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, yo no quería ser imprudente —se disculpa Isabella.

—Eso ya lo sé, ahora que ya esto está perfecto, tienes que medirte lo demás —le insta Alice.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta Isabella llena de curiosidad.

—Haces muchas preguntas, americana. No lo hago por ti, ni siquiera por Edward, lo hago por mí. Ahora no lo entiendes, pero en el futuro lo harás —dice Alice seria—. Ahora… ¡A probarse más ropa! —exclama entusiasmada.

El resto de la tarde Alice e Isabella se la pasaron en la habitación de la primera, probándose ropa, en tanto que la chica americana seguía haciendo preguntas, que Alice, de manera amable –actitud extraña en ella–, respondía. Tan bien se la estaban pasando que a la hora del almuerzo Esme, en compañía de Edward, se dio a la tarea de llevarles comida, y para su sorpresa, encontraron al par de chicas muertas de la risa, acostadas en la alfombra, puesto que Alice estaba mostrándole a Isabella unas graciosísimas fotos de Edward cuando era un bebé, y sobre dichas fotos las chicas hacían todo tipo de bromas, a las cuales Esme termina uniéndose, lo que hace que Edward se sienta apabullado ante el poderío femenino y sus comentarios sobre el "nene de mamá".

.

.

.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara Isabella estaba en manos de Alice, siendo peinada y maquillada, dos horas después Edward estaba perfectamente vestido, de _smoking_ negro, dando golpes a la puerta de su prima.

—Deja salir a mi chica, Alice, por favor —gritaba este frente a su puerta.

—Ya casi —contesta Alice desde el interior de la habitación.

—Eso dijiste hace media hora, caray —se queja él.

—La quieres hermosa, ¿o no? —inquiere la chica.

—Ella ya es hermosa, no me la _pintorrotees _mucho, Aliiiiice —grita alargando la i del nombre de su prima.

—No seas ordinario, Edy lindo —se burla Alice al tiempo que abre la puerta y la cierra tras de sí.

—¿Isabella? ¿Por qué no sale de una vez? —pregunta Edward desesperado.

—Calma. —Alice lo toma de los hombros—. Respira profundo o terminarás desmayado —se burla de este.

—No lo entiendes, Alice —dice Edward con ansiedad latente—. Me estoy volviendo loco —grita.

Alice se rie.

—Ya lo estás, primito —bromea Alice—. ¡Qué salga la señorita Isabella! —grita.

La puerta de la habitación de Alice se abre, revelando a una Isabella muy al estilo años 20. Luciendo el hermoso vestido asimétrico de seda roja, las sandalias de tacón con flecos, y el abrigo de piel, con un estilo de peinado falso bob con leves ondas, maquillada con ojos ahumados, un poco de colorete en las mejillas y los labios de un intenso rojo en consonancia con el color del vestido, y por supuesto, los accesorios escogidos por Alice, la fina cadena dorada que llegaba a la altura de la cintura de Isabella y un par de sencillos pendientes dorados.

Todos estos detalles importantes para la diseñadora Alice, pero insustanciales para el muy enamorado Edward.

—Luces impresionante —exclama Edward boquiabierto.

—Solo te falta esto. —Alice le da un _clutch_ de estampado de leopardo—. Había que romper un poco lo clásico… es solo un toque moderno —explica a Isabella.

—Gracias —dice Isabella tomando el _clutch _para luego dirigirse a Edward—. ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunta.

—Hasta la luna en bicicleta, si quieres —responde un alelado Edward. Isabella se rie.

Alice los acompaña a la puerta, al igual que Esme, quien les dice lo bien que se ven, al tiempo que aprovecha para tomarles un par de fotos, antes de desearles una feliz noche.

Al salir de casa de Esme, Isabella ve un _Mercedes _estacionado en frente, del lado del conductor desciende un hombre de unos 50 años, que rodea el auto y se detiene frente a la puerta de pasajero y les mira.

—_Buenas noches, Señor Edward y Señorita Isabella _—dice sonriéndoles.

—_Buenas noches, Frank _—le saluda Edward y tomando a Isabella de la mano caminan hasta el auto, deja que ella suba primero a este y luego lo hace él.

El chofer, Frank, cierra la puerta y rodeando una vez más el auto abre la puerta del conductor, se acomoda en su lugar, cierra la puerta y unos segundos después el auto arranca y se abre paso en las calles de la ciudad luz.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Isabella a Edward, quien solo se limita a sonreírle para luego depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano, vuelve a sonreírle y le acaricia la mejilla. Isabella cierra los ojos sobrecogida.

—Te ves maravillosa —susurra Edward. Toma una de las manos de Isabella entre las suyas y luego se rie.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta ella.

—Tu mano está fría, ¿tienes frío? —inquiere él sonriendo. Isabella arquea una ceja.

—Con el abrigo que llevo puesto es imposible —contesta ella divertida.

—Entonces… ¿estás nerviosa? —se aventura a preguntar Edward.

—Un poco, la verdad —admite Isabella sonriendo.

—Yo también lo estoy —manifiesta él con complicidad.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Isabella curiosa.

—A su tiempo lo sabrás —responde él tratando de hacerse el misterioso.

Unos minutos después el auto se detiene cerca a la _Torre Eiffel, _Frank baja del auto y les abre la puerta.

—_Hemos llegado, Señor_ —dice sonriendo.

Edward baja del auto y ayuda a Isabella a hacerlo. Frank cierra la puerta y se dirige a Edward.

—_Pasaré a buscarles en el lugar acordado, Señor _—afirma.

—_Gracias, Frank _—dice Edward. Toma una vez más a Isabella de la mano y caminan en dirección a la Torre.

—Ya veo —expresa Isabella mientras caminan—. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —dice al ver hacia donde se dirigen.

—No lo sé, pero no seríamos unos París Lovers si no viniéramos aquí —responde Edward muy animado.

—Gracias —dice ella una vez están frente a la Torre.

—Ahora viene lo mejor —le asegura él y se disponen a entrar al ascensor para subir a través de la Torre misma.

—_Bienvenidos a Le 58 Tour Eiffel _—les dice un hombre ataviado de traje en cuanto el ascensor abre sus puertas.

—_Mercie —_responde Isabella sonriendo.

—_¿Tienen reservación? _—pregunta el hombre.

—_Sí, a nombre de Edward _—responde el mismo.

—_Mmm… El señor Edward… ¡Aquí está! —_exclama el hombre sorprendido—. _Síganme por favor, les llevaré a su mesa._

Edward e Isabella le siguen de cerca, ella no deja de apreciar la elegancia del lugar, el cual, por cierto, está a tope de comensales.

Son ubicados en una mesa que tiene como vista a París en todo su esplendor, el hombre se retira, una vez ellos se han acomodado en sus lugares, uno frente a otro.

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —le pregunta Edward a Isabella.

—Me fascina, es elegante… es tan… ¡París! —expresa esta—. No debe ser fácil conseguir una reservación —comenta mirando a Edward.

—No, no es fácil. —Edward sonríe—. Pero no me fue imposible, tengo mis métodos —asevera. Isabella se rie.

—_Buenas noches. Soy Pierre y seré su mesero esta noche. _—Un muchacho como de su edad aparece y les entrega el menú—. _¿Desean tomar algo mientras deciden que pedir? —_pregunta.

Edward mira a Isabella, ella solo se encoge de hombros, gesto que él responde con una sonrisa.

—_Tráenos la mejor botella de champagne que tengas, por favor —_pide Edward.

—¿Acabas de pedir una botella de champagne? —inquiere sorprendida Isabella.

—Así es y quiero que disfrutes de la cena, por cierto, ¿me permites ordenar por ti? —pregunta él.

—Claro que sí, tú eres el _francecito_ —bromea ella.

Cuando el mesero regresa con la botella de champagne, les sirve y el par de jóvenes brinda por el amor y las aventuras en París, y luego Edward procede a pedir la comida, que para deleite de Isabella y satisfacción de Edward, termina siendo deliciosa. De entrada les sirven Pato con Foie gras y mermelada de cebolla; como plato fuerte, filete de pollo asado con patatas y de postre, una tarta de chocolate y coco, que Isabella disfruta con tanto placer que gime tras cada bocado, provocando que Edward tenga que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no volverse un cavernícola y abandonar con ella en su hombro el lugar. Cuando Isabella termina su trozo de tarta un Edward tenso hace una señal al mesero, lo que no pasa desapercibido ante la atenta mirada de Isabella.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —pregunta ella.

—No, aún no —responde Edward sonriendo.

—¿Entonces? —le cuestiona Isabella.

—Es una sorpresa —responde este.

—Siempre aludes a las sorpresas —se queja Isabella.

—Bueno, me gusta sorprenderte —afirma él.

Pierre hace aparición con una bandeja dorada en sus manos y sobre esta reposa una caja de terciopelo negro, cuadrada. Edward abre la caja y la ofrece a Isabella. Dentro de la caja está la tiara de Charlote II, una joya majestuosa por su combinación de perlas y diamantes, la tiara que esa mañana Edward intentó robar en el Louvre.

—¡No puede ser! —grita Isabella, haciendo que varios comensales dediquen un par de miradas curiosas a la chica americana.

—Si puede ser y es para ti —dice Edward serio.

—No puedo aceptarlo —replica ella.

—Si puedes, tengo la autorización de mi familia, de Francia entera para hacer con esa joya de la corona lo que me plazca, y como es una tiara… es para mi reina, tú —dice mientras se levanta de su lugar, toma la tiara en sus manos y la coloca en la cabeza de Isabella, luego se arrodilla ante ella.

—¡Te has vuelto loco! —le susurra Isabella haciendo señas a Edward para que se levante.

El pobre mesero les observa divertido y emocionado, al igual que los demás comensales.

—Desde que llegaste a París te convertiste en mi reina, ¿me harías el honor el de ser mi novia? —pregunta Edward ferviente.

Isabella se rie antes de conquistar.

—Solo llevo dos días aquí. —Edward hace un puchero—. Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —dice Isabella sin parar de reír y él corre a abrazarla, al punto de levantarla de la silla y dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos.

Segundos después los comensales empiezan a aplaudirles. Y Edward no se contiene más y la besa, pese a lo eufórico que está lo hace lentamente, disfrutando del dulce y suave contacto de los labios de Isabella, cuando termina el beso todos los presentes les ovacionan.

—¡Vaya! —dice Isabella—. Y yo que pensaba que los franceses eran fríos. —Edward se rie de su comentario y la besa una vez más, causando más aplausos y ovaciones.

—Esto es una locura —comenta Edward—. Vamos, aún te tengo otra sorpresa y… por favor, no te quites la tiara —le pide a Isabella.

—Pero podría ser peligroso, ¿y si nos roban? —inquiere ella.

—Eso no va a pasar. Nos están custodiando —explica—. Recuerda, tengo influencias —agrega. Isabella asiente.

Entran al ascensor y descienden por la Torre en cuanto este cierra sus puertas, una vez se detiene abre las puertas, y encuentran a Frank, el chofer, esperándoles, les guía hasta el auto, abre la puerta para ellos, se acomodan en el asiento trasero, Frank toma su lugar y pone el auto en marcha.

—Primera noche más feliz de mi vida… ¡allá vamos! —grita Edward a la nada, haciendo reír a Isabella, quien lo abraza y besa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**¿Les gusta lo original que fue Edward con Isabella? ¿Disfrutaron el capítulo?**

**Espero que sí, mis agradecimientos sinceros por su apoyo, reviews… alertas, favoritos, siempre.**

**Las fotos relacionadas con este capítulo las publicaré en el Team Anti Moscorrofia. **

**Sueñen, amen y gocen de la vida.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Besos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La última sorpresa de la noche, que Edward ha preparado para Isabella es un recorrido por el río Sena, en una pequeña embarcación, en la cual se pasan el resto de la velada, entre copas de vino, besos y la contemplación del cielo estrellado que les cobija.

Pasada la una de la mañana, Frank deja a la pareja frente a la puerta de Esme, entran a la casa, y finalmente, después de una larga sesión de besos, el par de enamorados, se dirigen a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al pasar frente a la habitación de Alice, Edward nota que aún la luz dentro de esta está encendida, toca un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta entra y encuentra a Alice frente al ordenador, mirando fotos de Elena, la madre de esta.

Alice escucha a Edward entrar, sin embargo continúa con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador. Cada persona decide como lidiar con el dolor cómo lidiar con el dolor, ella lo hace odiando a su madre.

—Era hermosa, ¿cierto, Edward? —le pregunta Alice aún con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

—Sí, Elena era preciosa, no se puede negar —responde Edward caminando hasta quedar al lado de Alice.

—Pero era una maldita serpiente venenosa —gruñe la chica.

—Alice… —trata Edward de regañarle.

—Tú y Esme, y su vano intento de santificar, ante mis ojos, a mi madre. Pierden su tiempo —resopla Alice.

—No es eso. Tú la quieres, le amas como cualquier hijo ama a su madre —explica él.

—¿Y ella, Edward? ¿Me amó alguna vez? —le cuestiona ella, esta vez dándose la vuelta y mirándole fijamente.

—Toda madre ama a sus hijos, es lo normal, Alice —dice Edward no muy convencido.

—¿Lo normal? ¿Cuándo hemos llevado nosotros una vida normal? No seas ridículo —le riñe ella.

—Pensé que amabas tus privilegios —bromea Edward, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Amo mis privilegios, pero a veces quisiera que mi apellido y la familia a la que pertenezco no fueran un peso en mi vida. Sé que a ti te pasa la mismo, no lo niegues —arguye Alice.

—¿Acaso lo he hecho? —inquiere él sonriendo.

—No, pero la mayoría de las veces lo haces —le dice ella. Se levanta de su lugar frente al escritorio y se deja caer en el futón.

Edward hace lo propio sentándose en la alfombra.

—Ella es única —declara él, refiriéndose a Isabella.

—Lo sé, me pasé la tarde con ella —expresa Alice.

—¿Te cae bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Demasiado —se queja ella—. Escondí todos los periódicos —agrega.

—¿Qué maravilla había? —pregunta él.

—Tú y ella en el bar, la primera noche que salieron —comenta Alice—. ¿Quién es la nueva adquisición del niño mimado? Decía en letras enormes. —Se rie.

—Malditos parásitos —exclama Edward furioso.

—Muy bien que les das de comer —le reprocha Alice.

—Yo, ¿pero de qué lado estás? —le cuestiona Edward ofendido.

—Del tuyo naturalmente —expresa Alice seria—, pero tú te terminas en cada escándalo —agrega.

—Isabella no es un juego para mí, ni motivo de escándalo —exclama molesto.

—No hablo de Isabella, Edward, hablo de Irina —le aclara Alice.

—¿Qué pasa con Irina ahora? —pregunta Edward hastiado.

—Dio una entrevista, exclusiva a una revista de chismes y hay muchas fotos, en especial de su dedo huesudo con un anillo de compromiso en él. ¿Qué no me contaste cuando llegaste huyendo de un nuevo escándalo? —inquiere Alice arqueando una ceja.

—Yo no le di ese anillo, te lo juro. Solo la acompañé a recogerlo a la joyería y la prensa, como siempre, dice lo que se le da la gana —explica él furioso.

—¿Le diste la tiara a Isabella, cierto? —pregunta Alice luego de un momento de reflexión.

—Lo siento, tu madre la quería para ti, debí consultártelo primero —se disculpa Edward.

—No pasa nada, era mi madre quien la quería, no yo. Pero si le diste la tiara a Isabella eso quiere decir que quieres algo muy serio con ella. Tienes que arreglar lo del escándalo de Irina —dice Alice.

—Lo sé, Alice, lo sé —contesta Edward frustrado.

—¿Qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza cuando empezaste a salir con Irina? —cuestiona Alice. Edward la mira de mala manera—. ¡Oh! Sexo con una modelo, ¡menudo pedazo de idiota estás hecho! —le grita.

—Por favor, Alice, necesito tu ayuda, tú sabes cómo manejar a la prensa, ayúdame, por favor —implora Edward a Alice.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero no por ti, lo haré por Isabella. Así que distráela mucho estos días, yo haré lo propio con la prensa —manifiesta ella, dándole un poco de tranquilidad a Edward con esa respuesta.

.

.

.

Edward hace caso a Alice y durante los días siguientes inventa cuanta salida y actividad se le ocurre para distraer a Isabella, eso sí, procurando que ella no tengo tenga acceso a ningún periódico o a alguna revista que lo mencionen a él. Aunque, pese a la tensión, el par de enamorados a disfrutado de cada salida, de cada espacio para conocerse, para compartir sus gustos y aficiones, pero no sus nombres completos, o al menos en qué ciudad vive cada uno en el extenso Estados Unidos.

.

.

.

La mañana del 24 del diciembre llega, e Isabella se despierta animada, es su primera navidad en París y la pasará con Esme, quien se ha convertido en una madre para ella; Alice, de la que se ha hecho muy buena amiga, después de todo ha descubierto una Alice dulce que jamás se imaginó que podría conocer; y por supuesto, con su dulce y atento novio, Edward, quien se ha encargado de enseñarle toda la ciudad y llevarle a lugares que ella solo no habría encontrado.

Edward se ha portado como todo un caballero con ella, aunque no tan anticuado, puesto que las dos últimas noches han estado durmiendo juntos, solo se han dado besos y tiernas caricias. Él no le ha insinuado algo más, y ella, por lo pronto, así lo prefiera, ya de por sí haberse hecho novia de aquel chico que apenas conoce pero que adora con todo su corazón… es una locura, solo espera que puedan seguir juntos una vez ella regrese a Estados Unidos el 27 de diciembre.

Isabella ha hablado casi todas las noches con sus padres, pero no ha tenido el valor para hablarles sobre su novio, de solo imaginarse el interrogatorio que le harán se acobarda. En cambio, a sus amigas sí que les ha contado algunas cosas en las diversas ocasiones en las que ha hablado con ellas, y después de casi quedarse sorda, por los gritos de estas, también ha desistido de contar muchos detalles sobre su París Lover.

Por su parte, Edward ha recibido bastantes regaños de su padre por el escándalo de Irina, y muchas felicitaciones de su madre al ver las fotos de él e Isabella, que Esme les había enviado, lo que hace a Edward sentirse muy orgulloso de la hermosa mujer que ahora es su novia y anhela que así siga siendo por un largo tiempo, hasta que pueda hacerla su esposa.

.

.

.

La cocina de Esme parece una batalla campal, tres mujeres, Alice, Isabella y la misma Esme, están concentradas en preparar lo que será la cena de navidad, cada una de ellas está entregada a una preparación, aunque Alice no para de quejarse, puesto que le ha correspondido pelar papas.

—Esto es el colmo, me arruinaré una uña —dice Alice mientras pela las papas.

—No seas llorona ahora, Alice, ayudarme en la cocina no te va a matar —le regaña Esme.

—No estoy llorando —se defiende la aludida—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Edward? —pregunta.

—Lo tengo decorando la sala y arreglando el árbol de navidad —responde Esme.

—¿Qué? —grita Alice—. ¿Por qué no estoy yo a cargo de eso? Él es quien debería estar pelando estas papas —se queja.

—Porque si lo tuviera aquí ya se habría cortado una mano —contesta Esme.

—¿No sabe cocinar? —cuestiona Isabella.

—No, querida, todo lo contrario, cocina muy bien, pero si tú estás aquí con él… capaz deja caer babas en la preparación o se corta una mano mientras te mira como borrego a medio morir —se burla Esme, haciendo sonrojar a Isabella.

—Hablando de enamorados… —empieza a decir Alice—. ¿Tienes listo su regalo de navidad, Isabella? —pregunta.

—Sí, aproveché que en uno de nuestros paseos se distrajo y le compré algo, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que le guste —dice Isabella emocionada.

—Le encantará, cariño, él valora todo lo que le des con amor —le asegura Esme.

—Sí, el valora cada precioso momento que pasan juntos, en especial cuando duermen en la misma habitación —bromea Alice y al darse cuenta de lo revelado se muerde el labio y mira a Isabella—. Perdón —gesticula.

—¡Qué! —exclama Esme sorprendida—. Isabella, ven conmigo —ordena—. Tenemos que hablar, Edward, tú y yo —explica, deja lo que está haciendo y sale de la cocina seguida de cerca por Isabella.

Al llegar a la sala, Esme ve a Edward colocando los adornos en el árbol.

—¡Edward! —grita, haciendo que este salte de la impresión—. ¿Cómo es eso que Isabella y tú han estado durmiendo juntos? —inquiere Esme en su actitud de madre tipo estás en problemas, jovencito.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sorprendido Edward, mira a Isabella avergonzada y siente rabia por ser tan poco discreto, y por el mal momento que está haciendo pasar a su novia—. Voy a matar a Alice —dice entre dientes.

—Sigo esperando una explicación, jovencito —le increpa Esme mirándole de no muy buena manera.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Perdón por el retraso en el horario, pero hoy me tardé más en escribir.**

**¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Corto pero necesario.**

**Ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos por publicar, no sé si llorar o celebrar.**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo incondicional, leo todos su rrs, lo juro.**

**Nos leemos mañana.**

**Besos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Fue una larga conversación entre Esme y Edward, en la que Isabella solo está presente, porque Edward no le permite asumir responsabilidad alguna en dicha situación, lo que hace sentir a Esme orgullosa de su sobrino, aunque no se lo hace saber a la pareja. Así mismo esta no se guarda nada y les da una buena reprimenda por sus acciones, nada decorosas y que dejan mucho que decir; de todos modos, ella sabe que aquel par no ha hecho de las suyas, dado que ya se ha dado cuenta de cómo Edward en cuanto piensa que ella se ha dormido corre a la habitación de Isabella, de donde más tarde se oyen susurros y risas, ¿cómo sabe todo eso Esme? Pues ella tampoco ha sido sincera, los ha estado espiando y así se los hace saber al finalizar la conversación. Las caras de sorpresa del par de enamorados es de película, en todo caso les aconseja que sean responsables y que tomen las precauciones convenientes si se les ocurre llegar a hacer algo más que dormir, comentario que hace reír a Edward y avergonzar a Isabella. Esme regresa a la cocina y les da un momento a solas, eso sí, les advierte que quiere a Isabella de vuelta a la cocina en cinco minutos, a lo sumo.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —exclama Isabella en cuanto ve que Esme se adentra en la cocina.

—No pasa nada, amor —le dice Edward abrazándola—. Esme solo está cumpliendo con su misión de mamá postiza —explica.

—Eso dices tú porque eres su sobrino, pero yo soy una extraña —se queja ella.

—¿Una extraña? ¿Tú? —Él le pregunta. Isabella asiente—. Eres la sobrina de su mejor amiga, eso te hace su sobrina, ¿no? Creo que eso está en el código de las mejores amigas —comenta Edward dándole un beso en la sien.

—¿Existe el código de la amistad y tú lo conoces? —le cuestiona Isabella divertida. Edward sonríe pagado de sí mismo—. ¡Qué novio más inteligente tengo! —expresa muerta de risa.

—Así es, hermosa señorita —afirma Edward siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces, tú y yo somos sobrinos de Esme. —Edward asiente ante la declaración de Isabella—. ¡Tú y yo somos familia! —grita ella a modo de broma y Edward queda pasmado ante tal declaración.

—Ni en mi peor pesadilla —declara él horrorizado.

—¿Tan mal te resulta la idea de que seamos primos o algo así? —inquiere Isabella sonriendo.

—Esa es una pésima idea, si tú y yo fuéramos familia, el mismo ADN… yo no podría hacer esto —dice Edward justo antes de besarla, lenta y pausadamente, como le fascina hacerlo para disfrutar del contacto de sus labios en los de ella; pasados unos segundos Isabella deja escapar un gemido que queda ahogado en el beso mismo, lo que despierta ciertos instintos en Edward, por lo cual, la abraza y acerca más a sí, al tiempo que el beso comienza a cobrar intensidad. Edward mordisquea el labio inferior de Isabella y esta suelta un suspiro, que se pierde entre el sonido de un carraspeo detrás de ellos, por lo que el beso tiene que llegar a su fin.

Edward abre los ojos y se encuentra con Alice de brazos cruzados, mirándoles interrogante.

—Alice, este no es momento para… —trata de decir Edward mientras, de reojo, ve cómo Isabella intenta normalizar su respiración.

—Sí, ya lo sé, estaban disfrutando de su momento y todo eso, pero Esme me envió a recordarles que su tiempo conyugal ha terminado —se burla Alice.

—¿En serio Esme dijo eso? —inquiere Isabella ya más calmada.

—Sí, bueno no, usó otras palabras, pera la idea principal está allí —responde Alice seria.

—Ok —dice Edward luego de unos segundos de completo silencio.

—Bueno, iré a lo mío y tú a lo tuyo —comenta Isabella mirando a Edward, quien la abraza y le da un beso en los labios.

—Te voy a extrañar —declara Edward, haciendo un puchero que hace reír a Isabella.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Eres completamente ridículo! —expresa Alice—. Isabella estará en esta misma casa a pocos metros de aquí —señala como si él fuera demasiado tonto.

—Arruinas mi romanticismo —se queja Edward.

—Nada de romanticismo, trabaja, esclavo —le ordena Alice, toma de la mano a Isabella y deja a Edward solo en la sala riéndose.

.

.

.

A la hora de almuerzo todos se tomaron un descanso para devorar un par de emparedados, ensalada y litros de merengada de fresa; nadie habla, solo se dedican a comer para luego a regresar a sus labores. A las cuatro de la tarde todo está listo para celebrar la navidad en casa de Esme, así que todos ellos se dirigen a sus habitaciones con el objeto de tomar una siesta. Edward se cuela en la habitación de Isabella y juntos toman una siesta reparadora.

.

.

.

A las ocho en punto, Edward camina de un lado a otro, ninguna de las tres mujeres de la casa se ha dignado a bajar, ya ha tocado puerta por puerta en sus respectivas habitaciones y la respuesta de las tres ha sido la misma: _"En un momento bajo, ya casi termino"; _y allí estaba él, esperándoles y nada. Ya empezaba a fastidiarse cuando Esme hace acto de presencia en la sala.

—Hijo —le llama Esme al verle ir de un lado a otro—, ¿por qué esa cara larga? —pregunta.

—Ustedes, las mujeres, se tardan eones en vestirse, arreglarse y quién sabe cuánta cosa más que se hagan, ¡es desesperante! —contesta, haciendo reír a Esme.

—Eso nunca te ha molestado, Edward. Estás así porque Isabella te sacó de su habitación hace dos horas, porque ella iba a arreglarse —puntualiza Esme.

—Bueno sí —admite—. Pero nunca me había sentido tan atraído y embelesado por una chica —argumenta.

—¿Ni siquiera por Irina Pavlova? —inquiere Esme para picarle un poco.

—¡No! Tía, ¿cómo se te ocurre comparar lo que siento por Isabella con lo que tuve con Irina? —le reclama Edward ofendido.

—Los periódicos lo habían mostrado como algo serio, al igual que las revistas. Tu padre estaba muy molesto —explica ella.

—Lo sé, pero no hablemos más del tema, no vaya a ser que Isabella nos escuche —suplica Edward a Esme.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle quién eres? —le cuestiona Esme.

—Ella sabe quien soy —responde Edward con suficiencia.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Edward —le regaña Esme.

—Se lo diré nuestro paseo, solos —responde él.

—¿Cuándo, Edward? No donde —insiste Esme.

—El 26, tía, ¿sí? —contesta hastiado.

.

.

.

Después de la conversación con Esme, Alice se les une y finalmente lo hace Isabella, vistiendo un sencillo vestido rosa pálido, por encima de la rodilla, botines negros, poco maquillaje y su cabello recogido en una coleta; sencilla pero hermosa, como a Edward le gusta verle. Una vez están todos, pasan al comedor, donde disponen de fuentes con variadas preparaciones que van desde pavo asado hasta alcachofas rellenas, acompañado de mucho vino, que Edward ha escogido de la variada colección de vinos de Esme.

Mientras disfrutaban de la buena comida charlaban animados sobre diversos temas, pero la mayoría gira en torno a Isabella y cuánto ha disfrutado de su estadía, tema que hace que esta se explaye a sus anchas y de rienda suelta a sus apasionantes comentarios sobre la Ciudad Luz.

Al terminar la cena deciden tomar el postre, una bavaresa de frutos rojos, en la sala, junto al árbol de navidad, mientras en un intento de cantante, Alice se hace la graciosa cantando villancicos.

A media noche, se dan la feliz navidad, entre besos y abrazos, y llega el momento del intercambio de regalos, el cual es iniciado por Esme, quien le regala a Alice un nuevo par de _Manolos_, a Edward una pijama azul con un estampado en la camiseta que dice: _I'm crazy for my girl, _a Isabella también le da una pijama rosa que dice: _My boy is crazy for me, _lo que hace reír al par de enamorados y a la Esme misma.

Después Alice es la encargada de continuar, a Esme le da un hermoso bolso _Chanel _de la última colección, a Edward una gabardina beige de _Burberry, _y a Isabella, para su sorpresa y de sus familiares, un diario con cubierta de cuero, aludiendo a que quizá le sirva para escribir en él y dejar volar su imaginación. Isabella es la siguiente. A Esme le obsequia una gargantilla de plata, a Alice el libro _It_ de _Alexa Chung_, y finalmente, a Edward le regala un álbum con fotos de ellos en sus divertidos momentos en París, regalo que él supo agradecer a Isabella con un beso que hizo enrojecer hasta Esme. Finalmente, Edward, quien regala a Esme un día en un Spa, a Alice un vestido _Valentino, _y a su hermosa Isabella, un relicario de oro blanco, con sus nombres grabados en la parte trasera y una foto de ellos frente a la _Torre Eiffel_ dentro, la tapa delantera del relicario tiene un corazón que está formado por diminutos diamantes, este regalo hace que Isabella deje escapar un par de lágrimas, producto de la emoción.

Al término de la entrega de regalos se toman un par de _coktails _que la misma Alice prepara. Ya cansados y cerca de las cuatro de la mañana se proponen ir a dormir. Edward, como niño con juguete nuevo, manifiesta que piensa usar de inmediato la pijama que su tía le ha regalado, Isabella lo secunda y Esme como regalo les deja dormir en la habitación de Edward, que tiene una cama mucho más amplia que la de Isabella.

Ya estando abrazados bajo las cobijas, Edward le cuenta a Isabella de sus planes de pasar el último día de ella en París juntos, en una de las casas que su padre tiene a las afueras de la ciudad.

Isabella acepta gustosa.

Edward piensa en cómo decirle la verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Mi día ha sido una completa locura, pero aquí estoy.**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido la historia? Edward, como siempre, metiéndose bajo las sábanas de Isabella.**

**Ya solo nos queda un capítulo, el cual no publicaré mañana por cuestiones de tiempo, lo haré el domingo… Será el último capítulo. Mi corazón late a mil.**

**Mil gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo.**

**Un besote.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**¡Último capítulo!**

**Quiero llorar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

La mañana del 25 de diciembre Edward despierta feliz al sentir su brazo izquierdo dormido, debido a la cabeza de la mujer que reposa sobre él. La mira fijamente, incluso cuando duerme es hermosa, aún le parece increíble que sea real todo lo que han vivido juntos hasta ese día, que ella sea real es increíble. Ha estado ocultándole durante toda la semana su apellido, sobre su familia, para protegerla; ha estado notando los fotógrafos, aparentemente ocultos, siguiéndoles, buscando la exclusiva, la paga del mes a costa de su tranquilidad, y ella no merece esa presión, no es su culpa, ella es tan etérea, tan ajena a esa basura amarillista, pero el tiempo juega en su contra, tiene que ser honesto con ella, decirle la verdad, solo espera que ella no se sienta agobiada ante la idea de ser la novia del hijo del embajador de Francia en Estados Unidos, Edward se rie de sí mismo, ¡qué absurdo! Dejará de ser Edward y volverá a ser el hijo del embajador, cuánto odia que serlo haga la diferencia en su vida, aunque en sus salidas con Isabella le ha sido muy útil. Acaricia la mejilla de ella y esta sonríe, aún dormida.

—Es hora de despertar, novia dormilona —le susurra Edward a Isabella, pero esta no se despierta, se revuelve bajo las cobijas, lo que hace que él empiece a reír.

No insiste mucho, después de todo, la visión de ella, dormida, no es para quejarse, así que toma su celular y hace una foto de esta. Se levanta y va a la cocina, él hará el desayuno para las chicas de la casa, y en ello se concentra.

Corta un poco de fruta, exprime naranjas, prepara café, hace pancakes, fríe tocino y huevos; y en sus múltiples tareas es sorprendido por Alice.

—Buenos días, enamorado —le dice ella cuando entra a la cocina—. Umm… esa comida huele bien —le alaba.

—Buenos días, Alice, despiertas temprano, ¿sabes si tía Esme ya se levantó? —inquiere él.

—Sí, se levantó bastante temprano, teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que nos fuimos a dormir —responde ella sirviéndose una taza de café.

—Genial —dice él continuando con su tarea—. Mis tres chicas de deleitaran con mi comida. —Sonríe satisfecho.

—En realidad, solo serán dos —le corrige Alice.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Tú no desayunarás? —le pregunta él.

—No, todo lo contrario, devoraré mucha comida, pero tía Esme salió temprano y creo que regresará tarde —le explica ella.

—¡Oh! Ha ido a verle, ¿cierto? —manifiesta Edward, Alice solo se lo confirma asintiendo—. ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? —le cuestiona.

—No le veo sentido ir a visitar a una tumba —contesta Alice.

—Es tu padre —alega Edward.

—Su cadáver, bueno, lo poco que quede de él —responde ella—. No le veo sentido, ¿sabes? Pa, no está allí, solo su cuerpo, no voy a ir a ese lúgubre lugar a recordar que mi madre me lo arrebató —se explica.

—Buenos días —les saluda Isabella entrando en la cocina, y pasando de largo hasta donde está Edward terminando de servir la comida, y le da un beso.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué beso más rico! —dice Edward riéndose y robándole otro beso a Isabella.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes par de enamorados! Los solteros queremos comer —se queja Alice.

—Ya voy, señorita ansiosa —replica Edward—. Tú también, mi amor —señala la masa—. Siéntate junto a Alice, este chef va a consentirlas —dice y da los toques finales a lo que ha servido.

Isabella se sienta junto a Alice, y el par empieza a hablar en susurros y a reírse por lo bajo, hasta que Edward las toma por sorpresa cuando coloca la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuchicheando, señoritas? —inquiere arqueando una ceja.

—Algo así —responde Alice—. Isabella me decía que dormiste con una linterna en tus pantalones —comenta esta muy seria, ganándose una, nada bonita, mirada de Isabella.

Edward sonríe.

—Estoy seguro que Isabella no dijo algo así, Alice —dice Edward. Isabella exhala—. Creo que dijo que tenía una espada laser poderosa en mis pantalones —agrega, diciendo cada palabra con tal convicción que Alice parpadea varias veces para salir de su estupor.

—¡Lo hicieron ya! —grita Alice de repente y mira a Isabella que se pone roja como las fresas del tazón frente a ella—. ¡Oh la la! —exclama—. Ustedes sí que saben darse la feliz navidad, ¿ehh? —continua diciendo Alice hasta que Edward le da la "mirada cállate ya"—. Lo siento —susurra.

—¿Comemos? —medio pregunta e invita Isabella tratando de pasar por alto el tema.

—Por favor —les insta Edward mientras va por yogurt al refrigerador.

—¿Qué tal fue? —pregunta Alice en un susurro a Isabella.

—¡Alice! —grita Edward—. No preguntes lo que no te incumbe.

—Como cenar en la _Torre Eiffel _—responde Isabella, también en un susurro.

—Delicioso —trata de adivinar Alice.

—Y sublime —agrega Isabella en otro susurro.

—¡Las escuché! —exclama Edward regresando a la mesa con una vaso y una jarra en las manos.

—¡Qué bueno! —replica Alice—. Lo que escuchaste seguro le ayuda a tu ego —bromea.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana Edward e Isabella se la pasan en la habitación de este viendo películas y dándose besos, mientras Alice irrumpe en la habitación para ver que los encontraba haciendo supuestamente, aunque en realidad solo era para molestar a Edward, quien a la final se decide por poner seguro a la puerta y tolerar los gritos de Alice del otro lado esta, así que sube el volumen de la televisión, y besa a Isabella a más no poder, y la hace gemir hasta el cansancio.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo Edward se dispone a llevar a cabo su tarea de chef, realizando una deliciosa, pasta con crema de leche y langostinos, de la que Alice e Isabella comen tres platos respectivamente, por lo que el par de perezosas se escabullen a la habitación de la primera para echar una siesta y de paso huir de la nada agradable tarea de lavar los platos, la cual Edward también se dedica a realizar, debido a la deserción de sus ayudantes, al terminar de organizar la cocina, sube a avisarles que va a salir, puesto que debe ultimar detalles del día de mañana con Isabella, se despide de ella con un beso, sintiendo, al terminar este, una opresión en el pecho, no quiere dejarle ni un solo minuto, cree que si está lejos… ella puede desaparecer en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Después de retozar como un par de morsas, Alice e Isabella se dedican a hablar y hablar, hasta que la última pide prestado el ordenador de Alice para revisar sus mails, esta se lo permite, mientras va por unas chucherías a la alacena; y es así como Isabella encuentra una nada grata noticia entre las alertas de noticias, en su cuenta de correo electrónico.

**_Pavlova y Cullen, juntos… ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?_**

Reza el titular, al cual Isabella no presta atención al principio, hasta que se fija en una de las fotografías que acompañan la noticia y ve a Edward en ellas, de la mano de una estilizada rubia, lee el pie de foto: _Edward Cullen e Irina Pavlova saliendo de una joyería exclusiva. _Es en ese instante en el que se decide a leer la noticia completa, aprovechando la ausencia de Alice.

La noticia deja claro que Edward Cullen es nada más y nada menos que el hijo del embajador de Francia en Estados Unidos, y que Irina Pavlova no es solo su novia, es su prometida y que debido a una discusión de la pareja Edward ha estado refugiándose en los brazos de una desconocida en la capital francesa, lo que lleva a Isabella a una exacta conclusión. Edward sola ha estado usándola, tantas atenciones, a la final, resultaron ser parte de su farsa. Molesta, Isabella, corre a su habitación, y sin pensarlo mucho, empaca como puede sus cosas.

Las lágrimas bañan su rostro cuando alcanza el final de la escalera, halando su maleta, Alice sala de la cocina, cargada de cuando dulce ha conseguido, y al verla en tal estado deja caer todo al suelo, y corriendo se acerca a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa maleta? —le pregunta preocupada.

—No seas cínica, Alice —le reprocha Isabella aún llorando—. ¡Tú eres su cómplice! Tú sabías toda la verdad y me has engañado al igual que él —suelta furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquiere Alice contrariada.

—El hijo del embajador e Irina Pavlova, ¿te refresca la memoria? —le grita Isabella.

—Isabella, ¡oh por Dios! —exclama Alice—. Esas son puras mentiras de la prensa, Edward no tiene nada con Irina —explica.

Isabella la mira furiosa.

—¿Es mentira que es el hijo del embajador? ¿Es eso mentira? —interpela.

—No, no lo es, pero todo lo demás sí —dice Alice con mesura.

—¿No fue con Irina a esa joyería? —pregunta Isabella.

—Sí, fue, pero ella se inventó lo del anillo, él no se lo compró, no están comprometidos —responde Alice.

—Da igual —dice Isabella y halando su maleta se dirige a la puerta.

—Por favor, Isabella, espera que Edward regrese y aclare tus dudas, ¡se razonable! —suplica Alice.

—¿Razonable? No me hagas reír, Alice —exclama Isabella y abre la puerta, ya un taxi la espera en frente.

Alice corre tras ella, pero esta está decidida y sube su maleta al taxi con ayuda del conductor, se ubica en el asiento de pasajero, el conductor regresa a su lugar, y enciende el auto. Aunque Alice hace todo lo que puede para evitar que se marche… Isabella la ignora y el auto se aleja lentamente, se pierde entre el tráfico.

Alice corre a la casa y llama a Edward a su celular, quien desesperado le dice que irá a alcanzar a Isabella al aeropuerto, pero no lo logra, la suerte no está de su lado, Isabella ha conseguido un boleto en cuanto ha llegado al aeropuerto, minutos después su avión despega, y Edward llega demasiado tarde.

Un Edward desolado regresa a casa, y horas más tarde es encontrado por Esme en la habitación que fue de Isabella, con la tiara de _Charlote II _en sus manos, llorando. Isabella le ha dejado una nota con la tiara, donde le acusa de mentiroso y de haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

Nada ni nadie pueden consolarlo en esos momentos, y es por ello, que cae enfermo de inmediato, la fiebre alta lo aqueja y su apetito ha desaparecido.

Alice asustada llama a su tío Anthon, el embajador, padre de Edward, y este viaja a verle, pero no consigue que su hijo mejore, ni siquiera logra convencerle de que regrese a Estados Unidos con él.

Mientras tanto, ya en Estados Unidos, Isabella sufre unas náuseas terribles, que la mantienen en cama, sin ánimo para nada, sin apetito, y con todo lo sucedido en París solo puede estar muy deprimida. Nadie ha podido sacarle palabra sobre el motivo de su estado emocional.

¿Se puede morir de amor?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Este ha sido el último capítulo de esta historia, mi corazoncito está muy triste, esto fue todo… Les agradezco su infinita paciencia, su compañía, sus mensajes de aliento, sus comentarios… tooodo, no tengo cómo pagarles.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Espero desde mi lover corazoncito que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Un besote.**

**PD: Si creyeron que esto no tendría epílogo… ¿adivinen qué? ¡Se equivocaron! Tendrá dos, el correspondiente de la historia y uno adicional, que será el preámbulo de una cosilla… ejem, ejem. Así que nos vemos el… ¡Martes!**


	12. Epílogo 1

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Epílogo **

"_Tu amor me salva y me devuelve los sueños."_

_A orillas del río Piedra me senté y lloré._

_Paulo Coelho_

_31 de diciembre… _

Isabella mira el techo fijamente, físicamente se halla recuperada, el médico ha descartado cualquier posible enfermedad o estado de embarazo después de una serie de exhaustivos exámenes. Su corazón aún está oprimido, pero ha tratado de sonreír para que sus padres y su tía no se preocupen por ella, aunque solo quiere llorar.

Sus amigas, Rosalie y Kate, se han turnado para pasar tiempo con ella, y gracias a su compañía, poco a poco, la han sacado del estado en el que estuvo sumida en los últimos días.

—Irás a la fiesta y punto, Isabella Swan —le ordena Rosalie mirándola fijamente.

—No, no quiero ir, sabes perfectamente donde será —replica Isabella acostada en su cama.

Rosalie le hala de las piernas y la hace quedar en el piso, justo al lado de donde su amiga está sentada comiendo rosquillas de una caja que tiene frente a sí.

—No iré a la embajada francesa —asevera Isabella.

—No seas perra, Swan. Tu tía te regaló un viaje a la maldita París, ¿y no puedes acompañarla a cubrir una puta fiesta? Eres una malagradecida —le reprocha Rosalie.

—Él va estar ahí, no quiero verle —lloriquea la aludida.

—No va estar, en todos los putos canales, lo han dicho, el chico ha estado enfermo y estoy segura que se va a morir de amor por tu culpa, maldita terca —regaña Rosalie a Isabella.

—No seas ridícula, él debe estar feliz en alguna isla del Caribe con su prometida —escupe Isabella dolida.

—No lo creo —afirma Rosalie.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —espeta Isabella.

—Bueno, paso el tiempo que no trabajo viendo las porquerías de canales de chismes y buscando en internet sobre famosos, y me he encontrado con una bomba, una boooomba. —Rosalie se rie después de decirlo.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquiere Isabella, tomando una rosquilla de la caja, acción que hace sonreír a Rosalie, es lo primero solido que ve comer a su amiga en días.

—Alice Cullen Brandon, prima de tu amado, hizo declaraciones fuertes en una entrevista exclusiva para un canal de televisión donde habla sobre Irina Pavlova y su primo —comenta Rosalie dándole un mordisco a su rosquilla.

—¿Y? —Isabella demuestra cuán impaciente está por saber el contenido de esa entrevista.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —le interpela Rosalie—. Tú saliste corriendo como una gallina ante el primer inconveniente, ante la primera de dudas —le regaña.

—Ya bájale a tus regaños —ruega Isabella.

—¡Y una mierda, Isabella! Te portaste como una niña mimada, irás a la puta fiesta y hablarás con Alice, ella estará allí… representando a su primo, que hasta el día de la entrevista estaba en cama, debido a los daños y perjuicios causados por Irina Pavlova, ¿captas, mi querida nena inteligente? ¿Lo entiendes? —dice Rosalie con severidad.

—Todo fue mentira… —concluye Isabella luchando con las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos.

—Exacto, Isabella, ¿estás consciente del error cometido? —le pregunta Rosalie. Isabella asiente y se echa llorar, Rosalie la abraza—. Llora, nena… llora —dice tratando de calmarla—, deja ir todo.

El timbre se oye resonar en la casa unos minutos más tarde, y dado que solo están en la misma Rosalie e Isabella, la primera va abrir la puerta, y se encuentra con un mensajero que trae un par de cajas cuadradas de tamaño considerable.

—Entrega especial para la señorita Swan —dice el mensajero.

—Yo lo recibo, ¿dónde firmo? —pregunta Rosalie y el muchacho le señala donde firmar. Ella firma y agradece al mensajero, cierra la puerta y cómo puede apila las cajas de acuerdo a su tamaño, las carga y las lleva a la habitación de Isabella.

Isabella al verla llegar cargada se sorprende.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunta curiosa.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sea es para ti —dice Rosalie colocando las cajas sobre la cama—. Ábrelas ya —le insta.

Isabella hace caso y empieza con la más grande, envuelto en papel seda encuentra un vestido azul celeste, elaborado en una hermosa tela bordada de manera delicada con cristales que adornan el bordado que resalta en todo el vestido, en la cintura, lleva un pequeño cinturón color azul oscuro que destaca armónicamente.

—Eso es bellísimo —exclama Rosalie.

Isabella sonríe, quizá sea obra de su tía Carmen, piensa. Destapa otra de las cajas y encuentra un par de sandalias de tacón alto, _Jimmy Choo, _plateadas y que consta de un par de tiras, en la parte delantera una que simula ser un lazo y otra cubierta de pequeños brillantes, a lo largo del empeine la tira de brillantes se extiende y continua a la altura de los tobillos, acompañando otra tira sencilla.

—_Muerome _—dice dramatizando Rosalie. Isabella solo asiente. Toma la tercera caja y encuentra un cluth precioso, cubierto todo con pequeños cristales, que emulan diversos dibujos y diseños; de igual modo dentro de esa caja descubre otra más pequeña, la abre y encuentra un par de pendientes de oro blanco y brillantes, que simulan unas lágrimas, y una nota.

_Espero que todo te guste, y lo uses esta noche para acompañarme en este gran día._

_C._

—Tía Carmen, sí que se ha lucido esta vez —exclama Isabella. Rosalie se carcajea porque Isabella es tan ciega que no ve más allá de sus narices en ese momento.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que… ¡Te arreglaré para ir a la gala! —celebra Rosalie.

—Después de este regalo, no me queda más opción —acepta Isabella.

.

.

.

—Cariño, sé que te lo dije cuando veníamos en el auto, pero te ves hermosa —halaga Carmen a Isabella.

Rosalie ha hecho un trabajo excelente con Isabella, la ha maquillado de modo natural, en tonos rosa y purpura, y los labios en un hermoso color casi que nude pero con leves brillos, ha dejado que lleve el cabello a un lado en ondas marcadas.

—Gracias, tía. Rosalie me ha ayudado a arreglarme —dice Isabella mientras entran al salón de la embajada francesa, el cual está lleno de gente elegantemente vestida que van de un lado a otro hablando, saludando y tomando copas de vino que los meseros ofrecen a los invitados.

En el fondo del salón una orquesta ameniza la fiesta. Nadie baila, todos hablan, y beben, la elite de la elite en pleno.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta gente! —susurra Isabella.

—Pues aprovecha esta oportunidad, haz contactos, involúcrate en conversaciones, no te traje solo para que acompañaras, te traje para abrirte puertas. Ve… Nadie se acercara a ti, si sigues con esta leona al lado. Yo iré a saludar al embajador —le explica su tía.

—Pero… —trata de replicar Isabella.

—Shhh… Nada. Ve a hacer amistades —le ordena su tía, dejándola sola.

Isabella mira de un lado a otro y empieza a deambular de un lado al otro, toma una copa de champagne y bebe un par de tragos de la misma.

—Hola, hermosa —le saluda un hombre alto fornido, de cabellos castaños que la mira sin dejar de sonreírle, algo en él le recuerda a un niño juguetón.

—Hola —contesta ella—. Soy… —trata de presentarse Isabella pero él se le adelanta.

—Isabella Swan, futura escritora, lo sé —completa él—. Soy Emmett Masen, Director de Editorial Red Moon —se presenta él. Isabella abre la boca sorprendida.

—¡Wow! No sé qué decir —confiesa Isabella.

—Nada, ¿por qué no me hablas de la historia que estás escribiendo? —le sugiere él.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas de mí? —inquiere Isabella.

—Tengo mis contactos y uno de ellos me contó bellezas sobre ti —explica Emmett.

—¿Contactos? Tendré que creerte —acepta ella.

—A él si le crees pero a mí no, Isabella —dice alguien tras ella, cuya voz reconoce de inmediato.

—Al menos él si me dijo de inmediato quien era —le contesta ella sin mirarle.

—Tú sabes quién soy, lo supiste desde que nos vimos la primera vez —dice Edward ubicándose frente a ella. Verlo la hace estremecerse, está muy delgado en comparación a la última vez que le vio, tiene que luchar para no abrazarle y ver que después de todo está bien, no excelente, solo bien.

—Edward, hermano —Emmett le saluda y se abrazan.

—Gracias —le dice Edward y Emmett sonríe con complicidad, y empieza a alejarse, pero antes se gira y mira a Isabella—. Lo de saber de la historia que escribes es en serio Isabella —le asegura y se marcha dejándolos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta Edward a Isabella.

—Bien, se nota, ¿no? —contesta ella con frialdad.

—No, no se nota, tienes ojeras bajo el de maquillaje, tus ojos no tienen ese brillo particular y tu mirada es triste, ¿a quién quieres engañar? —expresa él con calma.

—¿Cómo? —inquiere Isabella—. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? —pregunta ella.

—Quizá una semana para ti no sea suficiente, a tu lado para mí tampoco lo fue, pero te conocí en serio —dice él mirándola fijamente.

—Yo lo siento —suelta Isabella bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa, princesa? —pregunta Edward con serenidad.

—Haber actuado así —responde sin levantar la mirada.

—No fue nada, ¿sí? —Edward trata de restarle importancia.

—¿Nada? Estás tan delgado, puse en riesgo tu salud, huí de ti, no confié, no espere… fui tan cobarde —dice ella con voz entrecortada.

Edward le tiende una mano.

—Ven, hablemos en otro lugar, ¿sí? —le pide él. Ella toma la mano de él y así la guía entre los presentes a las afueras del salón, caminan por un largo pasillo y llegan a un hermoso jardín.

—Isabella, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo actuaste como cualquier otra persona, ni siquiera tienes la culpa de que yo me haya tomado en serio esta dieta autoimpuesta —medio bromea él—. Tú tampoco has estado bien, lo sé —le asegura.

—Yo solo quiero que me perdones, y quiero que tú seas muy feliz, que... no me recuerdes con rencor —expresa ella con la tristeza pendiendo no solo de sus palabras también de su mirada.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, y ser feliz solo puedo serlo contigo, ¿lo entiendes? —le pregunta tomando el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos.

—Tú quieres que volvamos a ser novios —dice ella, no lo pregunta.

—No —le corrige él rotundamente.

El corazón de Isabella cae en picada, después de todo ella se ha equivocado tanto, no puede aspirar a otra cosa que no sea su perdón, le hizo sufrir tanto, que en esos días no solo ha perdido kilos, no solo ha puesto en riesgo su salud, también ha empezado a dejarle atrás, ya no le ama, piensa ella.

—Entiendo, Edward. Fue bueno verte —dice Isabella tratando de sonreír.

—¡Qué problema contigo, princesa! —se queja Edward—. Sacas conclusiones apresuradas, dije que no volveríamos a ser novios porque para mí nunca hemos dejado de serlo —explica esta vez.

Isabella no se resiste más y lo abraza.

—Te extrañé mucho —confiesa ella aún abrazándole.

—Yo también, amor, y no te preocupes por Irina, ella nos pagará las vacaciones de verano —dice Edward riendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta ella.

—La he demandado —es lo único que este dice al respecto—. ¿Me quieres acompañar a una de las habitaciones? —le pregunta él. Isabella entrecierra los ojos—. Solo vamos a buscar algo, mantendré mis manos en los bolsillos —asevera él.

—Está bien —acepta ella.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después regresan al jardín, discutiendo.

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward —se queja Isabella.

—No va a pasar nada, mi familia, ya lo sabe. Alice está manejando la prensa —trata él de calmarla.

—¡Cómo voy a salir antes cientos de personas llevando la tiara de tu tatara tatara abuela! —replica ella.

—Así —le dice él tomándole la mano—. Yo te llevaré de la mano, nos detendremos en el centro del salón, la orquesta tocará la canción que mi madre ha escogido y bailaremos —explica él tranquilo.

—Haremos el primer baile —lloriquea Isabella. Edward asiente.

Alice aparece y les llama.

—Hola, Isabella, luces hermosa —le dice—. Ya tienen que salir —les apresura.

Edward toma de la mano a Isabella y minutos después entran al salón, la orquesta interpreta la canción acordada, y el par de jóvenes empiezan a bailar. Edward guía a una Isabella nerviosa mientras son observados por todos los presentes, los flashes de las cámaras no se hacen esperar, y unos minutos después el embajador y su esposa, bailan también cerca a los jóvenes. Al terminar la canción el salón estalla en aplausos, el embajador y su esposa se acercan a ellos, la madre de Edward abraza a Isabella y le dice lo preciosa que se ve, el embajador le imita y le da oficialmente la bienvenida a la familia.

Los jóvenes sonríen complacidos.

Todo está en su lugar.

Isabella y Edward están juntos como lo merecen, listos para enfrentar lo que él mundo les depara, pero eso sí… contra viento, modelos, chismes y marea… juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Quizá encuentren el epílogo corto, pero solo es el desenlace del embrollo. El amor de este par todo lo puede.**

**Les agradezco su paciencia, su apoyo sus comentarios y les aclaro unas cuantas dudas.**

**La historia es rated M porque fue planeada con contenido más fuerte, pero los personajes son los que mandan y pidieron las cosas más light. Sobre la escena sexual "censurada…" la tendrán en un outtake, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

**El epílogo dos estará listo mañana o el jueves, no desesperen.**

**Mis chicas y mis chicos –por si hay alguno que me lea–, la vida real no es tan linda y perfecta, el amor es lindo pero no siempre rosa, y dulce como la miel. Amo escribir historias románticas, pero la vida no es al 100% de este hermoso modo, como lo vivieron este par. Sean felices, luchen por sus sueños, manténganse con la mente positiva y recuerden que después de la tormenta siempre sale el solo. Yo trato de mantenerme bajo esa idea.**

**Les amo, les adoro por haberme estado en esta historia conmigo, próximamente, a mediados de octubre estaré actualizando varias de mis historias, solo quiero tener los suficientes capítulos para no quedarles mal con la periodicidad de las actualizaciones.**

**Cualquier cosilla, saben donde y cómo contactarme. Estoy siempre para ustedes.**

**Nos vemos pronto… muy pronto.**

**Besos.**


	13. Epílogo 2

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Epílogo 2**

"_El amor es capaz de cambiar totalmente la vida de una persona, de un momento a otro."_

_Once minutos_

_Paulo Coehlo_

**_2 años después…_**

Decir que la relación de Edward e Isabella siempre ha marchado sobre ruedas es una mentira enorme. Los dos últimos años han sido muy difíciles, ambos han pasado por la etapa final de sus estudios, y ambos tuvieron que luchar en los últimos meses para obtener, en materia profesional, lo que deseaban, lo que les distanció por un tiempo y mantuvo su relación en la cuerda floja porque no supieron manejar sus múltiples responsabilidades y su noviazgo, siempre seguido de cerca por la prensa, cosa que sacó de quicio a Isabella al inicio, pero que a la final tuvo que asimilar. Edward por su parte tuvo que aprender a manejar su posesividad, que en ocasiones resultaba asfixiante y que hizo que un par de veces su amada le pidiera un tiempo. Altos y bajos han vivido, pero poco han ganado la madurez para saber sobrellevar casa nueva situación, fue entonces cuando se sintieron tranquilos, igual de apasionados pero más centrados, con los pies puestos sobre la tierra… y finalmente, se comprometieron en una sencilla fiesta, a la que solo fueron invitados familia y amigos cercanos de la pareja, un acontecimiento del que la prensa no tuvo ninguna exclusiva.

Irina, por su parte, efectivamente tuvo que pagar una suma de dinero de muchos ceros a Edward, con lo que costeó los gastos de las primeras vacaciones de verano que pasó con Isabella, estuvieron en México, disfrutando de Cancún, viaje del que la prensa sí que tuvo imágenes que recorrieron el mundo y que dieron de que hablar, puesto que el par de jóvenes hicieron unas cuantas locuras, como nadar desnudos antes del amanecer, la embajada tembló ante la ira que cegaba al embajador por la irresponsabilidad de la pareja, pero bueno… a la final, prefirieron tomarse las cosas con más calma, y fueron perdonados por el padre de Edward, después de que tuviera que emitir tremendo comunicado donde pedía excusas en nombre de su hijo y nuera. Toda una bomba en la diplomacia, lo que puso en riesgo por unas semanas el cargo futuro del embajador.

Pero Edward e Isabella no han sido los únicos que han vivido sus altos y bajos, Eleazar después de más de 10 años encontró a su amada, en la misma fiesta en la que Edward e Isabella se reconciliaron, se trataba nada más y nada menos, que de Carmen, la tía de Isabella. Carmen había sido la mujer que Eleazar había dejado ir de su vida, y que conoció hace muchos años atrás en París. El recuentro no tuvo petalos de rosas, ni brindis, todo lo contrario, Carmen no se guardó nada y le dio la charla de su vida al pobre Eleazar, por cobarde y demostrar tan poco interés en buscarla; este, a su vez, no se quedó callado y le echó en cara a Carmen lo obtusa que había sido, y la poca confianza que depositó en él. A la final, de aquella fiesta ambos salieron iracundos, pero ahora por lo menos disponían de los medios necesarios para dar el uno con el otro. Eleazar regresó a París dos días después de la fiesta, y en menos de una semana regresó a Estados Unidos, presentándose en la puerta de Carmen, con maletas incluidas, lo que hizo estallar de ira a esta, pero igual, Eleazar consiguió su cometido, se mudó a vivir con ella, pero eso sí, la tarea de reconquistarla fue toda una Iliada, odisea y Eneida, juntas, pero al final lo logró. Un año después del arribo de Eleazar a casa de Carmen, la pareja se casó en una ceremonia tan sencilla que solo Isabella y Edward fueron invitados a la misma, y de ella salieron derechito a su luna de miel, que duró 3 meses y de la cual regresaron con una Carmen muy embarazada, de gemelos, bueno, de gemelas, a las que, al nacer, llamaron Liseth y Annete, vivo reflejo de su padre y llenas de energía como su madre, eran las consentidas de las dos familias y ahijadas de Edward e Isabella, quienes se desvivían en consentirlas y mimarlas, al igual que su padre, Eleazar, quien complacía todos sus caprichos, a diferencia de su madre que, aún siendo bebés era inflexible con ellas.

Y aunque Eleazar tuvo suerte después de todo, Rosalie no tuvo tanta, cuando Isabella le presentó a Emmett, la chica quedó flechada y se convirtió en la acosadora personal del pobre hombre, le seguía a todas partes y había investigado más detalles de la vida de este que el mismo FBI, sabía cómo prefería cada cosa en su vida, café o té, color favorito, comida favorita… restaurante favorito, al que iba una vez por semana, todos los miércoles a la hora del almuerzo, costumbre que por supuesto Rosalie también adoptó como suya, planeaba salidas para cuatro para que Isabella invitara a Emmett, pero nada le ayudó en su plan de conquista… Emmett se mostraba tan indiferente con ella, tan desinteresado que la rubia terminó dándose por vencida y se dejó conquistar por un famoso jugador de polo, llamado Royce, que conoció en una de las tantas fiestas a las que se coló con el objeto de seguir a Emmett. Fue entonces cuando el lado posesivo de Emmett afloró y su frialdad se convirtió en otra cosa… en celos, pero, quizá, lo hizo demasiado tarde.

Alice, después de unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos, regresó a París para continuar con su apasionante trabajo que le consumía la mayor parte del tiempo y al que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma, su mente y su corazón no tenía espacio para otra cosa que no fuera diseñar, imaginar mil propuestas para la semana de la moda de New York, la de Milán, París y a cuanta le fuera posible asistir. Una noche al regresar de la boutique, se topó con una nota bajo la puerta del hogar que compartía con Esme, una nota que no estaba con el resto de su correspondencia, al leerla, sintió escalofríos, no podía ser cierto, no podía volver a repetir una experiencia así…

—Esme —gritó de tal modo que su voz salió rota, sintió como un sabor amargo subía por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca, unas náuseas terribles le invadían.

Esme llegó corriendo a su lado y la vio pálida, la abrazó sin comprender bien qué sucedía, fue pasados unos minutos cuando el ataque de pánico de Alice mermó que notó que esta tenía en su mano una nota, una nota que dejaba claro, que ni con la muerte de Elena… Alice podría estar a salvo.

_Mi linda, Alice…_

_Juega… juega, muñeca._

_No habrá castillo que no hagamos caer hasta que logremos ver tu sangre correr._

—Han venido por mí —lloriqueó Alice temblando aún en brazos de Esme—. Esta vez si van a matarme…

—No voy a permitir que te hagan daño, pequeña. Ni tu tío Anthony, ni yo… no vamos a permitir que algo malo te pase, esta vez no, estamos preparados para protegerte, cariño —le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

.

.

.

_¿Fin? _

_Nahh… _

_Esta historia continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hola, lovers.**

**Con un día de retraso o más, no sé cuando el internet se compadecerá de mí, pero aquí estoy con el epílogo 2, para su deleite, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín…**

**Gracias por su compañía en este loco camino y que puedan acompañarme en alguna de mis otras aventuras… quizá en New York o en Washington DC… ¿podría ser? –Les guiña un ojo y se rie–.**

**Pueden dejarme sus dudas, preguntas en cualquiera de mis redes sociales o por aquí… **

**Un besote.**

**Las veo en una semana con lo último de esta historia… El "Outtake censurado". **


	14. Outtake

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

**Si hay horrores, mil perdones.**

* * *

**Outtake Censurado.**

**Lo que no leímos, pero que ellos sí que hicieron.**

Después de la noche de navidad y una vez todos fueron a dormir en la bella casa de Esme en París, algo inesperado sucede, horas después cuando ya todos dormían la pareja de Lovers no lo hacía, en aquella habitación a oscuras, nuestra dulce Isabella deja que sus manos vaguen por el pecho de su amado, de manera juguetona y que él a le resulta un tanto incitante.

—¿Qué haces? —increpa Edward a Isabella.

—¿Tú qué crees? —susurra Isabella riéndose.

—¡Has tomado demasiado! —le advierte Edward.

—Noo —le contradice ella—. Solo quiero… por favor, me quedan pocos días aquí y quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos —le explica ella.

—Me estás poniendo las cosas difíciles, no me hagas esto, por favor —le suplica él mientras ve como ella se quita la blusa de la pijama.

—Tú no quieres —dice ella avergonzada mientras intenta cubrirse.

—¡Diablos no! Claro que quiero —afirma él—. Te amo, Isabella —le dice en un susurro.

—Demuéstramelo —exige ella.

—¿Cómo? —cuestiona ella.

—Hazme el amor —pide Isabella. Edward la mira fijamente a los ojos y sin más dilaciones, él la abraza y la besa.

Siente la necesidad de tenerla, de amarla, de sentir la piel de ella rozando la suya, de escuchar sus gemidos, de ver sus hermosos ojos cuando ella disfrute del placer que demanda; ha estado conteniéndose por tanto tiempo, que la petición de Isabella, el hecho de que ella sea quien le exija que le haga el amor, se torna… irresistible, tentador, y lo mejor de la tentación es dejarse caer en ella.

Edward trata de aclarar sus pensamientos un momento y deja de besar a Isabella, y mirándole a los ojos le realiza la pregunta que le ayudará a decidir si se deja llevar por la pasión y la necesidad que sus cuerpos sienten.

—¿Estás segura? —inquiere él.

—Muy segura —responde ella sin asomo de duda.

Él no necesita nada más, con esa confirmación le basta. Estrecha aún más a Isabella en sus brazos y junta su frente con la de ella.

—Tienes que saber que… —empieza a decir Edward mientras Isabella solo se concentra en mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—. Que yo quería que esto sucediera de un modo especial, diferente, romántico… que no quiero aprovecharme de ti…

—Shh… Edward, parece que estuviera a punto de robar tu virginidad —comenta Isabella riéndose.

Edward se sonroja al escuchar aquello, puesto que de virgen no tiene ni un cabello.

—No es el caso —asevera. Luego se detiene y piensa—. ¿Es el tuyo? —pregunta temeroso, pues de ser así, esta noche prefiere dormir en el suelo antes de llevar a término aquello.

Isabella se rie al ver el rostro asustado de Edward al hacerle aquella pregunta, sabe que si ella fuera virgen de seguro él no se permitiría hacerle el amor en aquel preciso momento.

—No, y cambia esa cara. Esto no es una violación —dice ella seria.

—Gracias al cielo, aunque de ti yo me dejo hacer cualquier cosa —responde sonriente Edward.

—Me alegro que así sea —afirma Isabella, y tomándolo por sorpresa le hace cambiar de posición, de tal modo que ella queda encima de Edward.

Isabella lo besa lentamente mientras siente como las manos de él acarician tímidamente su espalda. Poco a poco el beso cobra mayor intensidad, hasta que sus lenguas se encuentran y juguetean entre sí, lo que hace reír a la pareja.

Edward se sienta en la cama aún con Isabella posicionada encima suyo y es él quien esta vez toma la iniciativa y deja un buen número de besos desde el cuello de su amada, hasta uno de sus senos, donde se detiene haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la aureola, y luego toma con sus labios el pezón suavemente y con su lengua juega con él, ganándose los primeros gemidos de Isabella. Ella toma una de las manos de Edward y la coloca sobre uno de sus senos, aquel que no está recibiendo las atenciones de aquella lengua traviesa, para que él lo acaricie. Edward sonríe para sus adentros, al ver lo colaboradora que puede resultar su chica y la complace tal como ella se lo sugiere.

Los gemidos de Isabella se hacen más sonoros, lo que hace sonreír a Edward, le encanta lo sensible que es ella y como se entrega a sus caricias. Él alterna entre sus manos y labios el dulce jugueteo que hace con los pezones de su amada.

—Por favor —gime Isabella—. Para… detente, vas a acabar con mi voluntad —dice.

Edward detiene sus caricias un poco contrariado.

—¿Te he lastimado? —pregunta preocupado.

—No, todo lo contrario —le responde ella agitada. Deja escapar una risita—. Creo que es mi turno —susurra.

—Esto no es por turnos, Isabella —apunta él besándola lentamente.

—Pero… —trata de protestar ella.

—Shhh… ya dije que te voy a consentir —responde él, besándola y poco a poco haciéndola cambiar de posición, hasta que queda recostada en la cama.

Llenándola de besos Edward desciende de sus labios a su ombligo, donde su lengua juega en pequeños círculos haciendo que las caderas de Isabella se muevan por sí solas ante la excitación que siente, él toma esa silenciosa invitación para terminar de despojarla de aquel, ahora, estorboso pantalón de pijama y de su ropa interior, dejando a Isabella completamente expuesta ante él. Una vez se ha librado de aquel par de obstáculos da un par de besos en el pubis de ella, y su lengua empieza a marcar el camino a seguir y sus intenciones.

Su boca la besa en aquella zona tan intima, y su lengua se abre camino en ella, la descubre, la disfruta… la saborea y ella gime grita ante el placer que le proporciona.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Sííí! —grita Isabella.

Edward succiona despacio el clítoris de Isabella, y uno de sus dedos se abre paso en la vagina de esta, penetrándola, sintiéndola tan húmeda y excitada, que solo puede desear estar dentro de ella, poseerla, amarla, tenerla. Nunca había sentido una añoranza tan intensa y apasionada por una mujer, solo por ella, solo por su Isabella, a la que ahora colmaba de placer de ese modo tan intimo.

Poco a poco se detiene y deja un rastro de besos en los labios vaginales de ella, hasta que su rostro queda de nuevo a la altura del de Isabella. La mira sonriendo.

—Te amo —afirma besándola—. Creo que no puedo resistir más —agrega.

—Pues no lo hagas —asevera ella, dándole un beso.

Edward se desnuda e Isabella trata de modo fallido no centrar su vista en la "alagadora" erección de él.

Isabella se estremece y Edward la besa. Ella puede sentir el calor de la erección de él rozando uno de sus muslos.

—Hazme tuya, ahora —ordena.

Edward asiente, emocionado y nervioso a la vez. Se sitúa en la vagina de ella, y poco a poco se abre paso dentro de esta, ganándose varios gemidos ahogados. Cuando todo su miembro se haya dentro de Isabella, la mira a los ojos y la besa, poco después empieza a embestirla lentamente mientras ella lo abraza con brazos y piernas, gimiendo, susurrando en su oído. Oír los gemidos de su Isabella, aquellas palabras que rayan en lo lascivo saliendo de sus labios lo enloquece, por lo que la penetra más fuerte, haciéndola gritar de placer.

—¡Sí, así! —grita ella.

Edward hace caso de sus gemidos, de sus gritos y la penetra con algo de rudeza, pero no sin amor.

Sienten la pasión, el amor y la entrega de los dos, recorriendo su cuerpo… están unidos física y emocionalmente, y ese vínculo no será romperá con cualquier embate, eso no.

Finalmente, Edward siente como Isabella lo aprisiona con sus paredes vaginales, sabe que ella está cerca de la _petite mort, _por lo que sigue penetrándola mientras él se deja llevar por las sensaciones, y luego cuando ella gime y con sus uñas marca su espalda, él también se entrega al éxtasis y se deja ir dentro de su amada. Ambos tratan de controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, dándose besos y sonriendo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, siendo solo ellos, un par de Lovers en París… unos París Lovers.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, Lovers.**

**Espero puedo perdonarme por desaparecer durante eones, pero bue…no, la vida real no es fácil, aunque sí que se aprende.**

**Inicialmente, quería que el outtake fuera más largo, más explicito pero Edward e Isabella no son ese tipo de pareja. Agradezco su inmensa paciencia y nos vemos la otra semana, en la actualización de una de mis historias… con este outtake hoy le digo a esta historia "Complete", aunque tengo las de otros personajes que merecen su espacio, pero… todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Un besote enorme.**

**PD: No me abandonen, les voy a extrañar… pero espero verlas en mis otras historias.**

**¡Tendrán noticias de mí!**

**Les amo, mis lovers.**


End file.
